Picture Perfect? That's a lie!
by WhiteWinterStar
Summary: Ouran has another scholarship student - hot tempered and fierce Ame Arashi, who came armed with her art skills! But what's this? She's not a commoner? She ISN'T turned on by the Host Club? Then...why is it that she keeps going back?
1. I don't know what to say

**I'm depressed by the lack of Kaoru stories.  
>So, I decided to remedy that.<br>I know that there are several scholarship fics already,  
>but please, give this a chance.<br>And when the twins speak in turn, just assume Hikaru goes first.**

* * *

><p><em>So hold on tight,<br>It's gonna be a wild, wild ride,  
>and tonight,<br>you won't need your wings to fly_

_-Hedley, Heaven's gonna wait._

* * *

><p><em>This school...God, why is it so<em>pink?

I leaned against my bike, outside the gates of 'Ouran Academy', the place my brother was forcing me to attend.

What could be so wrong with home school? Just because we had the money now didn't mean he had the right to make me go to a pink school where the boys wore stupid suits and the girls had to wear poufy, mustard yellow dresses.

I had earned that money. My paintings had sold.

Sigh...

Well, it couldn't be to bad here. At least the dress code wasn't absolutely mandatory. The headmaster had told me that as long as I didn't do anything to crazy, I didn't _have_ to wear the uniform. The only requirement was that I wear a dress that was respectable.

There didn't seem to be any bike racks inside, so I took the lock from inside my bag and chained it to one of the metal bars, then headed inside. I guess most rich people don't bike to school.

Girls whispered and pointed to me, but I ignored them. When there's a new kid, people look. Especially when all the others look so prim and proper in their yellow dresses. Me? The girl wearing black and red? Yep. I stand out.

My black hair reaches mid-back and is cut in a way that it floats like feathers. I have brown eyes that are always surrounded by dark eyeliner, and have a lot of freckles. I usually dress in dark colors, but sometimes wear neon to throw people off.

Outside of my classroom, there were two ginger twins (Note to self, become friends with them. Gingers rock) with an oddly feminine looking brown haired boy between them. The brown haired kid looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else, and the gingers looked at me curiously. I stuck my tongue out at them and went inside.

The teacher was shuffling papers on his desk. I walked over to him and explained who I was and a few things that he would need to know, and then the bell rang.

More kids filed in, talking and laughing. The two gingers and their girlish companion seemed pretty popular with the girls here. They sat right in front of me.

"All right, all right. Quiet down, now." The teacher called. "We have a new student today. Her name is Melody - oh, sorry, _Ame_Arashi. Sand up, Ame, and tell us a bit about yourself."

Everyone already knew who I was, but I stood anyway. Those twins started whispering. "_Rain?_Her parents named her Rain?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm called Ame. I moved here from America when I was little. I live with my older brother. I'm an artist. End of story."

That's all they needed to know. More, actually.

The rest of class went by without interruption. But when it was time for a short lecture about art - ha! the guy had no idea what he was talking about.

Those ginger kids would glance back at me every so often. The other kid with them studiously ignored it and concentrated on the teacher.

I began to wonder if the brown-haired kid - Haruhi, the teacher had said during attendance - was a cross-dresser. He - or she - did seem a bit off. Towards the end of class, one of the twins poked him in the chest, and by the reaction, I knew.

Haruhi was a girl.

Well, stranger things happen.

Bored now, I looked around for something to sketch.

My eyes caught the twins. One of them, Kaoru, I think his name was. Him and his brother had a subtle difference in the way they carried themselves. Yes...the perfect subject. I would draw them as opposites – I had to see that difference magnified.

I marked a line down the middle of the paper and drew the rough outline of two teens leaning against it. Absorbed by my work, I didn't notice the last bell ringing.

A hand landed on top of my drawing. I looked up to see both Hikaru and Kaoru staring at me, amused. Hikaru snatched my sketch off the desk.

"Do you suppose-" He began, and then Kaoru finished,

"This looks like us?" They seemed to be asking Haruhi. She seemed resigned to this, as if it happened often.

"Give the drawing back to her. She doesn't even know you."

"But we know her."

"The new scholarship student-"

"But she isn't a commoner, so-"

"We thought we'd ask why." Kaoru finished, looking at me.

I closed my eyes, trying not to loose my temper, stood up, and said slowly, "Give me the sketch."

"But it's of _us-"_

"So shouldn't we have it?"

"No. I drew it, it's mine, and you should mind your own business!" I flashed a glare at the three of them, grabbed the paper, and stormed out. Looks like my first assumption was wrong, these guys were in no way going to become my friends.

There was some amount of whispering behind me, and Kaoru called out,

"You should stop by the Host Club later! Music room three!"

"Shut _up!"_ I yelled back.

Honestly! The nerve of some people! Him and his brother were acting as if they were just playing with a toy! I was a human being.

Jerks. And what in the world _is_ a host club, anyway? Sounds like they're a bunch of creepers.

I had reached my bike by that time. _Whoever else is in that group is probably really full of themselves...A bunch of ridiculous high school boys. But I wonder why Haruhi was hanging out with them, she didn't seem like that kind of person._

Hmm...I made a snap decision.

I was going to see this 'Host' Club.

******Thanks for reading.  
>I can't promise to update soon, but don't give up on me!<br>****Now please leave your comments and suggestions in the form of a review!**


	2. None of your business!

Sure enough, the entrance to music room three seemed to be much more cared for than it would be if it was abandoned.

I had decided to wait awhile before heading to the supposed club, and by now the hall was empty.

"Here goes nothing..." I whispered to myself before opening the door.

Immediately, a blinding light shot out. I let go of the door to shield my eyes and jumped back, only to be barraged by rose petals.

_What the_hell_is this?_ I thought, peering into the room.

Inside there were several couches, tables, chairs, and female students. The odor of flowers and sugar permeated the air. Several conversations seemed to be going on at the moment, and my presence was currently unnoticed. I ducked behind a nearby potted plant before it could be.

As far as I could tell, this club's activities seemed to consist of six boys and Haruhi entertaining a bunch of girls by various means. _They find this fun? What's wrong with the girls in this school?_

So many squeals over those homosexual acts... jeez. I mean, I support gay rights, but this was just to much.

"What are you doing back here?" A voice asked behind me. I jumped, expecting to find one of the idiot 'hosts', but it was just Haruhi. She was holding a tray with an expensive-looking tea set on it.

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. So why are you lurking back here?"

I sighed and stood up. "I wondered what a Host Club was. This, though, is a lot stranger than I thought."

She smiled tiredly. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? I had no idea what I was getting into when they made me join."

"Made you?"

"Long story. But why don't you come out and join the rest of us? I only have one other guest at the moment."

"Uh...this isn't really my thing. I'm not one of _those_people." I added, with a gesture towards the general direction of the rest of the club.

"You never know until you try." Haruhi said with a shrug, and started walking away.

"Are you implying that I'm that silly?" I asked, following her.

"No, just -" She was cut off by a tall blonde kid randomly popping up, grabbing her shoulder, turning her around to face me, and asking,

"Well, who is our newest princess?" He had confident violet eyes.

I glared back at him. "I'm not a princess, and I'm not yours."

"My, how modest! Welcome to the Host Club! I am their king, Tamaki Suoh! What is your type of man? We have the..."

He started doing this whole spiel about their _wonderful_ options, including a boy that could only be described as chibi, his extremely tall companion, a guy with a computer and glasses, Hikaru and Kaoru (who sounded the best, in my opinion.), himself - did I mention he was arrogant? - and Haruhi.

At one point, I got fed up with it, so I approached him and snapped my fingers under his nose to get his attention. Tamaki looked up, and I smirked.

Then confidently slapped him in the face.

"You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!"

By now the room had gone silent. Most of the girls were staring with wide eyes.

"Oooh!" Two voices said in unison. I felt two hands on my shoulders. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be as adept as Tamaki at sneaking.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you, boss!"

"She isn't a normal schoolgirl, this-"

"is the kid from our class, Ame-"

"And from what we can see, she doesn't like any of us."

That assumption was spot-on. Mostly...

"Well," I said, "I never said I didn't like you. But you all annoy the hell outta me. I don't even know why I came. Later." My attempt to leave failed. The twins had a firm grip on me, I couldn't walk one step.

"Kyooo-ya! Can you tell us who this fiery beauty is?" Tamaki whined to the glasses-wearing boy.

He tapped a few keys on his laptop. "Yes. Ame Arashi, first year class one-A, she used to live in California, but her father's military career caused her whole family to move here thirteen years ago...then when she was five-"

"_No_! My family is none of your business!" I broke away from the twins and dashed to Kyoya. "You have no right to know about my life! None of you do!"

I ran out of the room.

God, if they found out about my past...It would be all over the school in a couple days. This was why I hadn't wanted to go to school! And judging by the maturity of the Host Club members, my secrets would be out soon!

But at least...at least my brother had managed to keep the most important thing away from the press.

That was the only thing that really mattered. If I was very, very careful...

My story could stay buried.


	3. How did they find me?

_I watched his wildest dreams come true,  
><em>_not one of them involving you,  
><em>_just watch my wildest dreams come true,  
><em>_not one of them involving!_

_Paramore, Misery Business._

* * *

><p>My ride home took a little while, because I had to get out of the stinking rich neighborhoods and to where I lived, which was a little opulent but nothing compared to Ouran.<p>

Damn prying rich people.

After reaching my house, I threw my bike down on the grass and stomped up to the door, then opened it.

I entered, then angrily slammed the door. "Are you happy now?" I asked my older brother coldly. He worked late afternoons and nights at a mechanic's, so he was home at this time.

Jake was sitting at the table with his coffee.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad." his practical voice answered.

"Everyone there that was born into their money is completely spoiled. They act like they're so much better than everyone else, and the worst part is that they don't know any other way to behave!"

"Not everyone has gone through the same things we have. You can't really blame those kids."

"I can when they don't keep their noses out of my business!" I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee, put in almost the same amount of cream and sugar, and turned back to my brother.

It seemed that he had been glaring at me that entire time.. "You're always saying how people need to learn to appreciate what they've got. Why not, instead of shutting everyone who isn't like you out, try to show them how other people live?"

His suggestion was a pretty good one, but it just made me more angry. "I bet they all pay attention for five minutes, then go onto something else. You haven't seen them."

"I bet you can make at least a few friends at Ouran."

"Bet they don't want me. Why are you even making me go to that school?"

"You need to have normal friends. Or at least _some_friends_._After you first started living here I understood, but enough is enough, Ame."

"Then why can't I just go to a regular high school?"

"The people who buy your art want to know that the person who made it is responsible and dedicated. You may be young, but you have important clients. I'm just trying to help you out. Going to a place like Ouran could help you get in touch with a lot of important people."

I sighed. Maybe Jake really did have honest intentions. _He doesn't mean any harm, but..._ "It just makes me feel so alone, being around other people who are so happy and safe and wrapped up in their little lives."

Jake stood up and walked over to me, then put a hand around my shoulder and spoke, "All right, then. I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"You have to promise me to try and make at least one friend. If, in one semester, there still isn't anyone you trust at Ouran, then you can go to pubic school."

For a moment I just stared at my brother, not quite understanding. "How do you know I'll keep the promise?"

He laughed. "Because I know _you,_and you keep your promises. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes...I think so."

We hugged, and then Jake affectionately shoved me towards the stairs. I went to my room/studio and closed the door.

The walls are white with paint of various colors splashed randomly, the floor is wood. I have about three normal-sized easels and one jumbo one. My worktable in the center of the room is covered in paintbrushes, paints, and a few charcoal pencils. My bed and dresser are on the left wall along with my closet. There are two windows on two different walls.

I dumped my backpack onto the bed, my mind already turned towards my artwork.

_Well, this was certainly a strange day. That 'host' club, though, was very strange. Maybe they would be good people to make friends with...or at least Haruhi. I could find out why she's pretending to be a guy._

But even though they were interesting, that Kyoya had seemed very...what's the word...oh! Dangerous. He was the most likely to find out about my past.

"Whatever. I'll just try to take things as they come." Which was _incredibly_ annoying for me, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. _Or, I could threaten them with death if they go too far into my business._

That sounded MUCH better.

I found my iPod and paint-spattered speaker, started blasting rock music, and moved over to one of the windows, where a half-finished charcoal sketch lay. It would eventually show some kind of angel, but I just couldn't get her face right. After opening the window and letting my music fill the neighborhood, I set to work.

A few songs later I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice the group of four walking down my street.

That is, until one of them squealed like a six year old. It made me jump and scribble a dark line across the angel's cheek.

_Damn_! _Whoever did that will pay..._ I looked outside and immediately spoke a string of curses. **(A/N: take your pick on what she says)**

Ducking behind a canvas, I focused on the faint conversation.

"Haruhiii! What is that horrid noise?" Tamaki?

"It's music, Senpai. Those people just moved here and one of them plays this stuff all the time." Haruhi?

"It's not that bad." Hikaru and Kaoru?

What the hell were they doing here?

"My daughter should not have to hear such violent things on her way home! I shall have to give you a ride from now on!" Looks like the blonde acted disturbed outside of school, too.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Senpai. We're almost at my apartment anyway."

Wait, _what?_ One of the Ouran-ites lived near here?

"It's only three more blocks. And you didn't have to follow me!"

Ho. Ly. Shit.

I had thought Haruhi seemed familiar, but this couldn't be good. If we were both going to the same school and living near each other, then she and her homosexual friends were bound to find out where I lived soon.

_This is going to be harder than I thought..._

**What is Ame so desperate to hide?  
><strong>**Why is she so cynical?  
>WILL I EVER UPDATE AGAIN?<br>Finding out those answers depends on your reviews!  
>So give the review button some love!<strong>


	4. They could be my friends

I took a final breath and opened the door. Once again, rose petals - this time white - gently drifted out. _What's with that?_

After a long deliberation, I had decided to start looking for friends in the Host Club. Haruhi would be my best bet, she seemed the only person in this school with any common sense.

Not to mention that I wanted to find out why she dressed like a guy.

But still, if that didn't work out, so many people came to the club that I was bound to find at least one friend - or not, which I still expected to happen

Inside, as there had been yesterday, several girls cooed at the Hosts as they did their thing. Tamaki had three couches full of girls at his table, Kyoya had half as many, Honey and Mori about five, the twins were missing - not good - and Haruhi had just two people at her table.

I walked over slowly, and as I did, eyes turned to me. By the time I reached Haruhi the whole room had gone silent. "Can I sit here?" I asked, gesturing to the empty space on Haruhi's couch.

"Oh - of course!" Haruhi replied after a moment, "Sorry about everyone, we didn't expect you back here after what happened yesterday."

Conversations gradually started up again, and I had a feeling some of them were now about me.

"Eh." I shrugged and sat down, then retrieved my sketchbook and special pencils.

"Oh, I just love your dress! It's so - original!" One of the girls said.

"Yep." I replied, not looking up.

"And that scarf, and your gloves! I've never seen anything like that before!"

I was wearing a black Goth Lolita dress, a thin red scarf, and elbow length red gloves. "So? It's just clothing."

They squealed in unison, and one of them said: "You're just so independent! I admire that, it's like you don't need anyone."

"It's how I had to live." **(A/N: that's a little hint to her past)**Things were getting a tad too close for comfort. I opened my book to a clean page and started drawing. One of the girls had her hair up like bunny ears, and it gave me an image that I wanted to try out.

"I heard you're on scholarship here, like Haruhi." One continued. "What did you get into Ouran for?"

"Drawing, painting, sculpting, et cetera. I didn't exactly _need_ the scholarship money to get into this school, but whatever. Now, could you please leave me alone? It's not _my_ job to entertain you."

They seemed surprised, but soon enough resumed conversation with Haruhi. I flicked my pencil about the paper, drawing a sort of bunny girl, frolicking in the flowers. HEY! Don't judge, I can do what I like.

"Now what's this, Hikaru?" A voice announced behind me.

"I don't know, Kaoru. Let's get a closer look."

Abruptly, a hand snatched my sketchbook away. I glared up at the evil twins, ready to kill one of them. Kaoru held my notebook while Hikaru looked over his shoulder at my drawing.

You don't just steal someone's personal property!

"Give. It. Back. Kaoru." I spoke slowly, "Or I will kick your balls into your throat."

You could practically see the fire in my eyes.

"All right! I was just kidding!" Both of the twins were now cowering behind Haruhi - how the hell did they get there?

"It - it was good! It looked just like her!" they pointed to bunny-girl.

Now quite a few people had started listening to our conversation, and I wanted to laugh, they were so easily entertained.

"That was kind of the point. If you wanted to see, you should have asked first. It's really ignorant to take things without permission. But since you seemed to like it so much, take it." I ripped the drawing out of my book. "Have fun with that."

And with that, I walked out of the room. _Stupid hosts! I have half a mind to throw a dye bomb into the club room._

If things kept going this way, I was going to have a crap month. _Well, at least I lasted longer today...Those twins, though! They're so annoying. Well - Kaoru not so__much._ It seemed like he was just following his brother's lead.

The hallway was empty of students. All of them were either at respective activities or home. My heels clinked against the floor, echoing all around.

Footsteps echoed behind me. I turned to see Haruhi - she must have followed me. "What do you want?"

"To apologize for them. Hikaru and Kaoru tease people a lot, but they don't really mean it."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's _so_true."

"It is. But I also wanted to ask you something. You get so angry at the guys, but you came back, even after yesterday."

"Your point being?"

"If you want to be our friend, you'll have to get thicker skin. The guys are like that all the time, to everyone. But they don't mean any harm.

Maybe they didn't. "They're still annoying as hell." Haruhi started laughing after I said that.

"I know - at first, I hated them all. But they kind of grow on you."

"Why did you join, then?"

"I, umm...broke an 8,000,000 yen vase."

It was my turn to laugh. "That's really bad luck! Is that why you dress like a boy?"

"_EH?_"

"I know you're a girl, but I won't tell anyone if you don't pry into my life like that Kyoya tried to."

Haruhi seemed to be deep in thought. It took a moment before she responded. "Why don't you come back to the club after the guests leave? It should be about another hour."

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can meet them the right way. It won't work if you just threaten and yell at them."

Hmm. Well, it couldn't be _too_bad. I could at least get a laugh.

"All right...I'll go."


	5. If you can't beat them up, then what?

**So, Haruhi lives nearby?  
>This should be good.<br>Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

><p><em>Where's your gavel? Your jury?<br>__What's my 'offense' this time?  
>You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,<br>well, sentence me to another life!_

Paramore, Ignorance

* * *

><p>While waiting for the club to empty, I headed to the main courtyard. This was practically a park! A few people were scattered here and there, having conversations I couldn't hear.<p>

I looked around, searching for a place to kill some time. All of the benches looked pretty uncomfortable, and after a moment of walking around, my eyes strayed to a large tree with low-growing branches. _Good thing I wore shorts under my dress today!_ It would be just like the twins - ore some random perv - to try and sneak a peek.

After finding a perch, I once again got out my sketchbook. The picture of Kaoru from the other day wasn't done, but it looked like it would be good. Maybe I could give it to him in exchange for some privacy.

Looking up in thought, I realized I could see a commotion in one of the classrooms upstairs. Huh - looked like the Host Club.

Before long, the pencil bit of my picture was done, and it was time to add color. I cursed - my colored pencils had been left at home.

_Ah, screw this. It's probably time to go anyway._ I packed my things and jumped from my tree.

I passed a couple people in the hall, but ignored them. They had nothing to do with me.

This time, no roses came out of the door - guess that was for club hours only. All of the guests were now gone, and the boys were scattered throughout the room.

Haruhi immediately noticed me and came over. "The guys were a little excited when I told them you were coming. Brace yourself."

_Shiiiiit..._

"Hey! Ame came."

Cue stampede.

"Before any of you try anything," I said, "Be warned that there is pepper spray in my bag." I'd forgotten about it earlier - but now I was ready and waiting.

"Oh! We would never try to make you uncomfortable! Us hosts are proper gentlemen. Here, why don't you take a seat?" Tamaki said, and I swore he looked like he was about to cry. Nevertheless, I allowed myself to be ushered over to a couple couches and sat.

"They aren't gentlemen." I jerked a thumb at the twins. They began laughing. (**A/N: when Hikaru and Kaoru speak in turn, Hikaru always goes first.)**

"Aww! We would never -"

"Dream of hurting your feelings!"

_Sure, _I rolled my eyes. "I only came back here to see if all of you are capable of a normal conversation."

"We are." Kyoya said, staring at something in a little black book. "It is you that's always running out or becoming angry. The character of my...friends is most likely different than you are used to."

"Yeah! We all were just trying to make you laugh!" Honey squeaked. He seemed _way_ too short for a highschooler.

"My ideas of humor are different."

Haruhi spoke up, "Actually, it seems to me like you and the twins would get on pretty well."

Well, maybe. If they stopped prying into my life. "Could be, if they weren't such perverts."

"Hey!"

"We didn't even do anything!"

"If the three of you could please be quiet," Kyoya said, "I would like to speak of my reason for wanting Ame back here."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I saw your work." He held up my rumpled bunny girl drawing. "From my background check on you, I found that you are an artist with important clients, some of which have kids attending Ouran. My proposal is this: You, Ame, attend club meetings and other functions, and create portraits of the girls who are willing to pay. Your position would also benefit us, because some girls are not in the mood for male company. You would receive half the profit, and our attendees would likely show the portraits to their parents, who, in turn, may buy some of your other works."

Everyone waited silently for my answer. What was it? Laughter. "You're all socialites. I'm a hard core punk rocker. I don't belong in this club."

"You do." A deep, unfamiliar voice said. I realized this was Mori.

"Yes, princess! People love the rebel. Maybe we could even attract some male customers!" Tamaki encouraged.

_It could be good for fun...and business._ I thought for a moment, _But I'll have to keep an eye on Kyoya. He already knows too much about me._"There are a few conditions."

"Yes?" Kyoya asked, now looking at me instead of his book.

"I get my own bit of the club room, decorated to my taste. You guys pay for my supplies. And under _no_ circumstances may you touch my things without permission."

Kyoya scribbled in his black book for a moment. "Agreeable. You may start tomorrow."

"Done." I stood up and held out my hand to shake. Kyoya met me, and when we touched, I yanked him closer and whispered in his ear, "If you_ever_ tell _anyone _about my childhood, I will drown this club room in paint and kick your ass like there's no tomorrow."

He said nothing, only glared a challenge. I had the feeling he would stay quiet for now, but if I got on his bad side... "See you all after class." I grumbled, walking out.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_

**I know, a little short.  
>Ame joined the Hosts!<br>What could become of this?  
>And what does Kyoya know?<br>Review, and I'll update!  
>Then you can find out!<strong>


	6. What do you mean by rebel type?

**I was trolling facebook and my email friday night,  
>and was sad because there was no reception for the new chap.<br>But I go on the next morning...and there are over 10 messages for Picture Perfect!  
>I love you all!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm not afraid of anything,<br>__be it mountains, dragons, water, dark, or sky.  
>I'm not afraid of anything,<br>tell me, where's the challenge if you never try?  
>So watch me fly.<br>I'm not afraid._

I'm not afraid of anything, Songs For a New World.

* * *

><p>The rest of that day I wondered about what the Hosts would have in store for me. It hadn't really hit me that I'd joined them. Several girls talked about them in class and at lunch. The things I'd heard...cosplay parties, trips to Okinawa... I needed to start thinking before I acted.<p>

But the craziness could be fun..._Oh, well. I guess I won't know until it begins._

So, on Friday morning, I got up and headed to school as I had been doing. When I got there, heads still turned, but now people were talking about more than my fabulous fashion sense.

Girls were chattering about things like getting a portrait done, but when I passed a group of guys, they were saying:

"The new girl joined those Hosts, did you hear?"

"Yeah. I heard Suoh wants to have boys at his club now."

"He's an idiot, but she's hot. Maybe we should stop by one day."

"My girlfriend said she has a really bad temper."

News here spread like wildfire. I guess gossip was the same everywhere. It reminded me of a time in middle school when a kid had made an internet comment and there were cops all over campus the next day.

Class was class. Kaoru tuned around once and we chatted for a moment before the teacher made us shut up. The twins also insisted I go to lunch with them, and the three of us talked about some freak boy called Nekozawa.

As soon as school let out I was rushed to music room three. When the door opened, I gasped. By one of the windows...

"Surprise! We had some of our mother's employees design this last night." The twins said.

"It's...it's really cool, guys. Thanks." a ten foot by ten foot space had been set aside for my use. The floor tiles, instead of pink, were violet. There were two easels with fresh paper, a smallish table with other supplies, and what looked like a potter's wheel. The furniture was all black and purple, and there were even dark curtains. A vase full of purple roses - _so_ cool - were on an end table. I loved it.

"We chose purple because it's a popular color now." Kaoru explained.

"I like it. Matches my scarf." as always, I had a scarf on.

"Why are you always wearing those? And you're wearing gloves too."

"Doesn't it get hot?"

I shrugged. "That's my business." They aww'ed, disappointed. "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"We don't open for another half hour." Haruhi spoke from behind me. I turned to find her standing in the doorway. "I guess you couldn't have waited?" she asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

Suddenly, they were both standing over her. "Oh, we would _never_forget about you."

"You're our toy. How could we?"

_Toy?_How ignorant! "A human being is not a toy, idiots."

"Who are you calling a idi -"

"Get away from my daughter, you shady twins!" Tamaki had arrived. "_Every_time I am not here you take advantage of her!"

"Relax, Tama-Chan! They weren't doing anything!" Honey had entered, riding on Mori's shoulders.

And, rant. Nobody was paying attention to me, so I got an evil idea.

Slowly I sneaked up behind Tamaki. _Three...two...one._"BOO!" I jumped on him.

"Ah! What - Ame? When did you -"

I blew a raspberry in his ear and got off. "Before you. Relax, Suoh. Haruhi can take care of herself."

"If I may." Kyoya interrupted, coming out of nowhere like all the club members seemed to be able to. "All of you should be preparing for today's guests, not fooling around."

"You're such a party pooper, Kyoya." Kaoru complained. But the guys and Haruhi dispersed, getting various things ready. Haruhi muttered something about coffee.

"And as for you, Ame. Your space is your responsibility. Please try and keep your head today. Another outburst may reflect badly on your reputation. Several students asked me about your joining the club, don't expect to be overlooked today."

In other words: Screw up, and you'll never sell another painting. Well, I guess he was allowed to threaten me after what I did to him yesterday.

Over at my space, I recognized a couple of the brands of supplies. This was _really_ expensive stuff, paints I hardly ever bought. _Those guys don't skimp._ I set things up for the guests.

Truthfully, I was kind of nervous. This club was all about good manners and propriety, and I was about exactly the opposite.

"By the way, Ame," Tamaki called out, "We're showing you as the rebel type! Go wild!"

_Rebel type? What does he mean?_

But I didn't have time to find out. At that moment, the doors opened and the room was flooded. I could see where the rose petals came from - they were held up by a net above the door.

About six people were heading towards me.

_What am I going to do?_

**Sorry for the filler.  
>In next chapter there shall be some good comedy,<br>as well as an ominous situation.  
>Then a time jump.<br>I know you're dying to find out what happened to Ame,  
>it will be explained in 3-4 more chapters.<br>Also, there is a new poll on my profile.  
>Review, then please go vote!<strong>


	7. What did you just say?

**So, one vote for the poll...  
>Hmm. Just finished the Warriors series,<br>Which I've been following for almost five years.  
>And I'm listening to songs from Sailor Moon.<br>This is prolly the most inspired I'll be for a while...  
>So WHOOO!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm to lazy for lyrics this time.<br>Search the Sailor Starlights Star Power theme and the Outer Senshi theme._

* * *

><p>I just stared at the girls as they sat down. "I don't know how they do this - and I'm not going to bother learning how. You chose me, you <em>get<em> me. No fancy compliments, no crazy fantasies."

The six girls just stared back for a moment. One of them, an older student with dark blonde hair spoke: "So...you're an artist?"

"Yep. I do painting and some sculpture."

"I'd love to see some of your work!" another said.

"Sure...I guess." I picked up my sketchbook and showed them an angel I had drawn about a week back.

"It's beautiful!"

"Your shading is excellent!"

We carried on, me showing them my sketches, them squeakily admiring each. I had to admit, it was kind of nice.

"Tamaki-Chan said you could paint pictures of us for a small fee...is that true?" a petite-looking girl asked.

I rolled my eyes and gestured to the supplied around me. "What do you all think?"

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, looking a little embarrassed.

"Eh, it's fine. If you just want a pencil sketch, it should be ready today, but if you want the portrait in full color it'll be ready tomorrow. Who's going first?"

I ended up drawing the blonde girl who had first spoken. Three of the others got up to watch me work, asking questions every so often - which wouldn't normally bother me - but they wanted to know about stupid things, like why I started the picture with her head or why I kept erasing things.

"That's really very amateur." an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind me.

I swear, the temperature in the room went up ten degrees. Turning, I found the speaker was a rather snaky-looking girl with brown-red hair.

"Ayanokoji! I thought you were banned!" one of my guests gasped. _Ayanokoji...why does the name sound familiar?_

"Tamaki told me I was allowed to return. Though it seems the Host Club's standards have changed since I left."

"Oh _really_?" I asked "how can you tell?"

"Because I know the difference between a person who is high in society and a lowly commoner wannabe. You're just pretending to be one of us."

_That_made me mad. I stood, kicked my chair about ten feet away, and glared. "You think you can come in here, insult me, my work, and the guys? Ate you ASKING to be hit? I know your name! Your family was the first high class one to commission a painting from me! You are a selfish little bi -" Right when I was inches away from Ayanokoji's face, two sets of arms grabbed me and dragged me back.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Let me _go!_" I screamed, unsuccessfully struggling.

"No way!"

"You'd just hit her!"

Tamaki was suddenly there, standing between the twins and I and Ayanokoji and the others. "Princess..." he spoke slow and quiet, "We at the Host Club were willing to forgive your earlier incident with Haruhi. But we cannot forgive you coming and deliberately insulting one of our own. I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now."

Ayanokoji sneered as Tamaki spoke. When he had finished, she shot back, "Fine! Your club doesn't even matter anymore! Not when it's full of a bunch of filthy _commoners!_"

"_Te adhæsit usque parum CANIS!_" I screamed back at her.

And then she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her with an echo. Nobody spoke for a moment. Kaoru broke the silence by talking to me. "What language was that?" he asked, releasing my arm. Hikaru let go of me also.

"Latin, but it doesn't matter...what's wrong with Ayanokoji?" I asked, still mad about what had happened.

My bonde guest spoke up. "A while ago, when Haruhi first joined, she got jealous - there was a bit of fighting, and the Hosts banned her from the club for a while. She's in my class. I often hear her insulting the club - what happened this time was probably not your fault."

"All the same, we can't have you blowing up like that." Kyoya advised. "Ayanokoji started the argument, so you're not in trouble this time. But you must find a way to manage your anger."

"You could make cake!" Honey bounced up to me. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe I could."

"Yes, yes!" Tamaki spoke in his 'convincing' voice, "Now back to regular activities!"

The other Hosts ushered their girls back to their stations. Things slowly went back to the way they had been. My guests gave a few compliments about my 'courage' in facing Ayanokoji. _More like I was just bitching..._

But I had to admit, it was nice to be here. Sitting, chatting, painting here and there. The girls didn't judge me for my clothing or attitude - they actually loved it. The Hosts still annoyed me, but less so now. I guess they were making good on their promise.

This safe setting was so different from where I had been six years ago...A glimpse of a dark room and a bloody knife flashed through my mind. I shuddered. _No. That's_over. _That's not what defines me anymore._

Right when Club was about to end, Tamaki made an announcement to the whole room. "I hope you all had fun today! Please come back again! And remember - we have a weekend trip to Okinawa planned that's just two weeks away! Ask Kyoya if you want to come."

Uh-oh. Jake would let me go, but that's not what worried me. Okinawa = beaches. Beaches = swimming. Swimming = bathing suits. Bathing suits + Ame = not good.

Knowing the guys, I would have to attend, and participate in whatever the girls wanted to do. And you can't wear a scarf or gloves at the beach without raising more than a few eyebrows.

Could I find a way to hide my secret before the trip began?

**I bet you're all cursing me now.  
>This chapter seemed a little choppy to me,<br>but everything will come into play soon.  
>So many hints towards the end! XD<br>I wonder if anyone's got it yet...**


	8. One hell of a day

**Curse warning for this chapter!  
>Also, I rewrote the ending for it.<br>It doesn't affect the plot, but I thought it was better.**

* * *

><p><em>Brother, my brother,<br>tell me what are we fighting for?  
>We've got to end this war.<br>We should love one another,  
>oh can't we just pretend, this war never began?<br>We can try,  
>Brother my brother<em>

_-Brother my Brother, Pokemon the First Movie_

* * *

><p>The following afternoon - Saturday - I was headed to two different shops. First, a beauty shop, then my favorite art supply store. <em>If we're really going to the beach, I'll need some time to prepare...lucky none of the guys know what I'm doing.<em>

The weather was mild, with signs of rain later on. The sun would set in a couple hours. I walked alone with music blaring from my iPod, nobody around to irk me. All in all, a pretty nice day. Instead of my usual black Lolita attire, I was wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt along with my customary scarf and gloves.

The beauty shop was slightly more crowded than usual for this time of week. _I wonder why...maybe it's a sale or something._ Shrugging, I pushed my way through the aisles to the waterproof makeup.

After loading my basket with foundation and coverup - and a bit of red lipstick just for fun - I turned to head for checkout. But I instantly collided with someone's torso.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, bozo! Wait - Kaoru?" I spoke. What the hell would he be doing here? And where was Hikaru? I pulled out an earbud and waited for a response.

"Ame? Hi!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh, that. Well, we were all going to the market with Haruhi, and I kind of got lost."

"And you're in a makeup store because...?" _Gay? No. It's a front._

He laughed. "My mother has her name in a few types of makeup. I wanted to see if they sold them here. Plus, my phone died, so I couldn't call anyone."

_Knowing the Hosts, they won't notice for a while._ But what I noticed was that Kaoru seemed to be acting much more reasonable...now that he was away from his brother. "You need directions? I shop here all the time, I know the way around. I left my phone at home, though, so I can't call anyone."

Kaoru pouted. "Can I just hang out with you? Haruhi never lets us do anything fun."

"A-all right. If you really want to. Just let me pay first." _What's gotten into him? Normally he would be messing with the stuff I'm buying...huh. Can't say I don't like the change._ And right now Kaoru Kind of looked like a lost kitten. I had a soft spot for kittens.

"Cool!"

So I went up to the counter and bought my stuff, and then Kaoru and I began walking towards the art shop. When we had been leaving, one of the other customers whispered about how handsome my new companion was.

Well...maybe he was just a little cute. When he wasn't annoying.

"Ame, where are we going?" Kaoru asked, looking all around. He seemed entranced by the little things I saw every day.

"An art store I like. I need some new paint."

"Sounds like fun! Can we go somewhere else after that?"

"Uh, all right. There's a sushi place down the block." _I wonder why he's so eager to hang out with me. Most people just go 'fu*k you' after they talk to me._

The art store went well. Kaoru got just a _little_ blue paint in his hair...but that was an accident, I swear.

At the restaurant he seemed fascinated by how the sushi just kept coming around on the conveyor belt. We chatted about the other members of the club, about how both Hikaru and Tamaki liked Haruhi, and about random things like cats, chocolate, and hats.

When it came time to leave, I surprised myself by not wanting to go. In spite of myself I had enjoyed the evening. Kaoru could be really nice sometimes.

It turned out my prediction of rain was correct - outside it was coming down in sheets. Kaoru and I walked along the street close together, trying to stay dry under my umbrella.

"I didn't know you were into chibi cartoons." Kaoru commented. My umbrella was purple and covered in chibi kittens. It was a tad old.

"I didn't know you were capable of behaving like a human. Guess we don't really know each other all that well yet, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you want me to call for someone to give us a ride home?"

"I thought your phone died. Besides, I like walking in the rain. It gives me inspiration."

"What does it make you think o -" Kaoru abruptly stopped speaking. "Don't say anything to draw attention to yourself. We're being followed."

I stiffened. Now that we were silent, I could hear boisterous laughter and something about getting 'the two lovebirds'. Their speech was slurred. _Shit. They're drunk._ Unknowingly, Kaoru and I had strayed into a not-so-friendly part of town.

It sounded like there were two guys behind us. I grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Kaoru - at the next turn, run. Don't look back and don't stop for anything. Those guys are drunk. If they corner us, just keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking."

He nodded and we kept walking, quicker than before. But before we had gone even thirty feet another drunk man stepped out of an alley right in front of us. I could smell the beer on his breath.

Before either of us could react, he pulled us into the alley. My umbrella skittered out of my hand. We were surrounded on three sides by high walls. The only exit was blocked by three large and drunk men. _Damn it. I can't fight all three of them with Kaoru here. He probably can't defend himself very well...I'll need to distract them until he can run._

Kaoru and I began to back up as one of them sneered, "Wacha doin here, pretty thing? You and your boyfriend should know better than t' come 'round this part of town.."

"Yeah..." another replied, "we should teach 'em a lesson 'bout what happens when they're not careful."

The biggest of them sauntered over to me unsteadily, his breath stinking of alcohol. He grabbed my face and said, "Think we should start wif the girl." His hand was wet with rain, and I could feel my makeup smearing under his dirty fingers...this was NOT good. _If I'm right...then they want to rape me...gross!_I knew drunk people well, and if I was right, they wouldn't be holding back because I was a virgin.

The three of them laughed. Kaoru, on the other hand, didn't find this so amusing. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

"Shut _up!_" I hissed back at him while the beer buddies guffawed.

"Thinks e's a knight, huh? Awright, Try an save your girl." The big one grabbed my arms, spun me around, and pressed a knife to my throat. Where did _that_ come from? His hands had been empty a second ago!

"You move, she gits it." One of the others growled. "Don't make a sound till we done."

_That's IT! Kaoru will have to fend for himself, I can't let this go any farther. _Trying not to move too much, I reached into the pocket of my cargo pants. There were several sharp pencils..aha! I got hold of one and stabbed my captor just as he had begun to get...busy. He yelled and let me go.

I jumped away and shoved Kaoru back against the rear wall. "Let me handle this. Don't move!"

The beer buddies had begun to lunge for me, but two were delayed with a well-aimed kick to the nuts, and the third got a pencil in his ear. I went for the pencil one while the others were crying on the ground.

My old jiu-jitsu lessons came back to me in a blink. Jake had signed me up soon after we started living together. Needless to say I put my own spin on it.

I wasn't very heroic - all I did was knock the guys off balance and stab some pencils here and there. The beer buddies got in plenty of blows - I'd be black and blue the following day. At one point one of them had grabbed my hair while the other tried to do something I refuse to write down. Then an opening came.

"Kaoru, run! _NOW!"_I screamed.

"But what -"

"Get your ass OUT!"

Kaoru ran for the alley opening. I heard him doing something, but I didn't know what was going on. I was trying to avoid the big one's knife.

A second later he caught me in the forearm while I was reaching for another improvised weapon. I screamed as it ripped my skin.

Fortunately the wound provided me with enough of an adrenaline rush to break free of the beer buddies.

I ran away, not looking where I was going. I don't know how far I went, but I eventually came to a run-down park and climbed a tree on instinct.

_This is just like how it was years ago...running...I'm still running from people...will it ever end?_ Tears fell from my eyes because I was lost, scared, hurt, and...and tired. Tired of nobody knowing except for an older brother that didn't understand it.

Faint tan lines of makeup mingled with the blood from my arm and the rain. My gloves and scarf had been lost in the fight. Whoever saw me now would see everything. I sighed and wiped the rest of my makeup off with my shirt.

"Ame? Ame, where did you go?" A frantic voice called out. Kaoru. Why was he looking for me? I had nearly gotten him killed. "Ame! There you are! Are you okay?"

He had found my hiding place. "Go away!"

"I can't do that! Look, I borrowed someone's phone after I got out of there. Hikaru's coming to pick us up. You're safe now."

"I am _not!_" I yelled, suddenly furious he wouldn't leave me alone. He didn't know anything. I jumped down from the tree and faced Kaoru, holding up my injured arm. He gasped at it, and more than that. He was seeing all my other marks for the first time. "Look at me! _Look!_ I was _never_ safe!"

"What..."

"I wasn't _ever_ safe after dad died! Nobody was there! Jake was at college, he couldn't come home! You know who did this to me? _Do you want to know who put every single scar on my fucking body?_ My dammed _MOTHER!_"

Kaoru just stared back at me, eyes wide.

"For six _years_ she did this to me! _Nobody_ helped! Nobody could! At five, _I never even saw daylight!_You don't know what _safe_ is, you dammed rich people! And when I finally got out of there, they couldn't let me forget! They made me go to fucking therapy where some asscrack pretended to know how I felt!"

"Ame, I…"

"Now you know, huh? And every time you look at me I'll see that pity in your eyes! You won't see me, you'll just see the scars." I had thought that maybe Kaoru could be something more than a friend. But now I knew that was impossible. He would never understand.

The fire left me. Something I experienced when immersed in my past were mood swings - another lovely present from my dear mommy. Sometimes I blacked out. "Nobody ever really cared. News crews wanted to make money off me, the hospital workers wouldn't even look at me, the therapist didn't take me seriously...and...and...every time someone saw me they'd look with that damn pity."

I sank against the tree trunk, sobbing. Kaoru came over and sat with me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"_I_care, Ame. And I don't pity you. I think you're really a strong person to make it through all that. You don't have to tell me anything more about what you went through. And I won't tell anyone unless you give me permission."

I looked up at Kaoru in shock, and he smiled. "Just promise me one thing, all right? You have to realize that you're not alone anymore. Me and Hikaru and the others? We'll stand by you. We'll protect you."

Kaoru looked me right in the eyes. "You'll never be alone again."

**Awesome or what?  
>The mystery has been revealed!<br>Sorry if the fight scene was a tad sue-ish, I'm not all that great at it.**


	9. I wish they didn't know

**Yay for the nearly 200 hits in a day!  
>And thanks to the new alertersfavoriters!  
>All you guys rock!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>So if you peel away the skin,<br>you'll find the strong survive but they can't always win.  
>I stand up to the shallow end,<br>You won't see me drowning - sink or swim_

_Sink or Swim, Hedley_

* * *

><p><em>The door slammed. I dropped my plushie kitten as mom stomped through the house. I wondered what I had done wrong.<em>

_She came into the room, eyes blazing and a bottle of whiskey in her hand. I cowered in the corner as she spoke._

_"You little pest. I tell you to not be seen, but the neighbors asked me who the kid in my backyard was!" My mom yelled, and slapped me hard. "I let you go outside but you can't even follow my directions! You're useless, Melody, useless!"_

_I whimpered. Things like this happened every day, and now it could go either way. Mom would either lock me in the basement for a while and leave me alone, or do that and give me a beating. I hoped it was the first._What did I even do? She told me to go out. I just listened to her... _"I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry?_Sorry?_You ungrateful brat! I go through so much trouble to keep you alive, but you have no respect!"_

_She had been drinking again. It looked like option two. My mother grabbed something and stomped towards me._

_I hid my face in my arms. I didn't want to see what was coming._

I woke up with a gasp, forgetting for a moment I wasn't in that hellhole anymore. "I'm okay...I'm okay." Those kinds of dreams hadn't bothered me for a while now, but the events of last night had gotten me thinking about it.

It had stopped raining outside, and the sky was cloudless_._

My hair was a complete disaster. I sighed, slowly beginning to brush it out and get ready for the day, while thinking about last night

At least Jake hadn't found out. Because he worked nights, he'd had no idea how messed up an evening I'd had. Hopefully I would be to keep it that way, because if he knew, shit would go down.

At times...he can be a little too protective.

Kaoru and I had waited at that park till Hikaru came in his fancy blue car. Hikaru had immediately gone to Kaoru and made sure he was all right. There was a little scene, which when I looked back on it, was adorable.

The car had skidded to a stop and Hokaru jumped out. He ran for his brother and they hugged for a moment.

"Kaoru! We looked everywhere for you, what happened?"

"I got lost and met up with Ame. I'll tell you the rest later, Hikaru. We need to get out of here - the thugs hurt Ame." Kaoru looked back at me. "Let me help you."

I shook my head no, trying to regain control over my emotions. Nobody else needed to see me...the other way. "It's my arm, not my legs. I can take care of myself." But the wound did look bad...it hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and the gash was about seven inches, curving across my arm.

Ignoring their protests, I got up and staggered to the car. Hikaru got in the driver's seat while Kaoru rode in the back with me.

They whispered back and forth as we drove. I wondered where we were going, because as far as I knew, nobody had been told my address.

"Do you want to go to a hospital?" the twins asked me in unison.

I shook my head. I hated, hated, _hated_ hospitals.

"But that looks pretty bad. Are you sure?" they pressed.

"I didn't think anyone could actually do something like that!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You really should have it seen to."

"Yeah, it's still bleeding."

"Just take me home, guys. I've treated much worse than this without any help."

"What do you..." Hikaru took a closer look at me and noticed my old scars for the first time. "Ouch! What the hell happened?"

I just looked out the window. "Look, I don't know if you've been paying attention to me for the past week, but I'm not exactly the type to spew my secrets. I really don't want to talk about it. Kaoru can tell you if he wants. Just take me home."

They had done that, but they refused to leave until they knew I had treated my wound properly. Hikaru had tried to ask all sorts of questions, but Kaoru kept shushing him. I hoped he would keep his word and not tell anyone about my mom.

There wasn't much I could do to hide the large bandage on my arm, though. _Oh, well. The other Hosts will probably find out eventually...but maybe they can keep it a secret. They've made everyone at school think Haruhi's a guy...they might even help me..._

I picked up my little plushie cat, Calla. It was, or had once been, a ginger-and-white tabby, hardly larger than my outstretched hand. It had been the last present that my dad had given to me before he had his heart attack. It had survived the abuse like I had...Though after so many years, it looked very worn. I still kept it, though, because it reminded me of simpler times. I took Calla with me everywhere, it hid in the bottom of my schoolbag and in my purse. _I wish I had a real cat._

My phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID - Kaoru. He had insisted on getting my number last night, to make sure I would be okay and he could check on me. _It's kind of sweet..._

But all my instincts went against the fact of letting someone else in. Last night I had been irrational. And even if I became closer to Kaoru, he could change. Become an entirely different person.

Just like my mother.

_But either way, I guess there's no going back now._

**Sorry for the lateness and filler!  
>I had writer's block...bad.<br>Thanks for all you amazing reviewers and favoriters!  
>I love you all, Please continue and make me happy!<strong>


	10. It's just the beach, right?

**I started this chapter right away!  
>But...got distracted.<br>Hey, random question!  
>Should a certain someone, cough cough hint hint,<br>Get Ame a kitten?  
>On another note, I'm starting a garden!<br>O.o**

* * *

><p><em>This is the best thing,<br>That could have happened,  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.<br>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture,  
>I'm just a person but you can't take it!<em>

_Paramore, Ignorance._

* * *

><p>I stood outside Ouran's gates with my duffel bag for the weekend late Friday night. The time for the beach trip had arrived, and everyone who was to go was to meet there.<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't told anyone about that one rainy night two weeks ago. _I guess I'm grateful for that._ People had wondered at my arm, but I told them it was just an accident with a knife that had occurred while I was cooking. My gingers didn't even speak of the incident, except for the call Kaoru had given me – he wanted to know how my arm was. Though now they didn't tease me like they had, and sometimes tried to include me in their pranks.

Some of which, I have to admit, were pretty fun.

A large and fancy bus pulled up, with Honey and Mori close behind. The girls and other Hosts started to arrive soon after that. I ended up chatting with the dark blonde girl from my first day, whose name was Ichigo. She had become an almost-friend, or at the very least, a regular guest of mine.

"All right, people!" Tamaki yelled when the last girl had arrived. "Please board the bus, we're all ready to go! It will take all night to reach Okinawa, so try and get some sleep on the way! We're sure to have an amazing time once we get there!" **(I dunno if I got the distance right...but who cares?)**

On the inside, the bus seemed even more luxurious. The seats had lots of room and would be like a bed if put back far enough. Each had it's own blanket and pillow. It made Jake's car look like a piece of crap.

I sat down way in the back and turned on my iPod.

This was going to be a wild ride.

* * *

><p>A hand shook me awake the next morning. I opened my eyes to find Haruhi there, looking at me. "We're here." she said, "Everyone else want down to the beach already, they were scared to wake you."<p>

"Nah. I'm good in the morning." _It's when I'm tired they gotta watch out._

"Well, want me to show you where you can get changed? Then we can join the others."

I nodded and followed Haruhi off the bus. There were tropical things and sand everywhere, along with buildings that had red shingled roofs. Almost nothing like what I had seen before...

She took me to a ridiculously big villa, apparently belonging to the Ootori family. The girls were staying at various hotels in the area. Haruhi led me to my room and gave me directions to the beach where the others were, then left. I changed into my black bikini and set to work covering my body with waterproof foundation. I used tattoo concealer where the scars were especially bad – my forearms and neck. I tied a large flannel shirt around my waist in case I wanted to cover up.

I usually just used my scarf and gloves to hide them, but you can't exactly do that at the beach. The newly healed injury on my arm I left untouched. I tied a large flannel shirt around my waist in case I wanted to cover up later. Satisfied, I followed Haruhi's directions to the beach.

It was a perfect day, with white clouds on the edges of the horizon and water bluer than anything I'd ever seen. The beach was pristine white, empty except for our group of about thirty. Some people lounged on towels and others swam in the ocean. A few were in a line to see Tamaki, who was sitting on a rock and chatting with one girl at a time.

I breathed in the clean salt air. It was so peaceful here. _What a shame that is. _I grinned. _Let's see if that can't be changed._

I dropped my shirt on the sand and ran as fast as I could to the water and dove in. The ocean was perfectly clear, and though the salt stung my eyes, I held my breath and approached Tamaki's rock. I surfaced where they couldn't see me and took a breath, then circled around to their feet.

I grabbed the Host king's ankle and promptly dragged him into the water. When I came up, his face was so ridiculous I laughed out loud.

"The beach is for swimming, not cuddling! Come on, have some fun!" And then I dived back into the water.

I may have heard a yell or two, but I didn't stick around to find out. I paddled a bit farther out and lay on my back in the water. The sun was warm, and in no time I'd be burning.

Hmm...I my mind's eye, I saw some sort of underwater world, beams of sunlight cutting through the water. _I so have to paint this when I get_ -

Something pulled me under, fast. It let go after a second, but I came up, seething.

"Hikaru, you _jerk! _I will have my revenge!" He was too busy laughing to reply.

I tackled the ginger, while Kaoru - who was with his brother, as usual, stood nearby laughing. At some point, I was on the twin's shoulders, yanking his hair, when we both toppled over.

Kaoru turned out to be the culprit, and when we all came up, I looked at their faces and started to laugh. They joined me.

A splashing war ensued.

All was peaceful...until we heard someone scream.

**I know it's filler, and it's been a long time.  
><strong>**But I couldn't figure out a way to make this exciting.  
>If it seems I have stolen the episode where they go to the beach,<br>Yes, I kinda have.  
>But do not fear, this will end out in a completely different way.<br>*Rubs hands together and cackles maniacally***


	11. Cave battle

**I checked this the morning after I updated...  
>I had fifteen messages about it.<br>You're all fucking AMAZING!**

The entire beach went silent as we looked towards the source of the noise.

It seemed to be coming from farther up the beach, where there were a bunch of rocks and things. The scream sounded again, "No! Get away! H-HELP!"

_Shit._

Then the boys sprang into action, along with some of the girls. I followed, cutting through the water like a bullet. Once I reached land, I went even faster, sand flying in my wake.

A crowd had begun forming at the entrance to a rocky tidal cave. Everyone was murmuring in alarm, seemingly too chicken to enter. The Hosts were arguing in a tight circle. About what I had no idea.

The stones were a bit sharp under my feet, but I didn't care. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Ichigo answered me, "Some of the younger girls went down here to explore. I don't know what happened, but it looks like someone followed - someone not from our group."

_Well, crap!_ "I'm going to look for them - I'll talk to the guys first, though."

"Be careful! Those people could be dangerous." Ichigo warned. I waved her off and strutted over to the boys.

"This beach is _supposed _to be private - but then again, that didn't stop the men last time." Kyoya said, calm as ever.

"We have to go rescue our friends!" Honey announced, looking excited.

"But we don't know the situation. I don't want anyone getting hurt!" Tamaki ordered, strangely serious for once.

I nearly facepalmed myself. Here they were, a bunch of guys who (though they were slight pansies) could do something! Who knew what was happening in there?

"Let's stop dawdling and just go after them!" I crossed my arms and gave a glare.

"But Ame, you're just a g-" Tamaki began, but I cut him off.

"Just a girl? Well, sexist, I can take care of myself. If you're all too cowardly, I'll go alone!" Before I was finished talking I turned and dashed into the depths of the cave.

I think I heard Hikaru and Kaoru saying something to the other boys and Haruhi. With any luck, they would keep the others back. More people meant more liabilities. If I was going to do this my way, I wanted as few people there as possible.

My feet splashed in saltwater puddles as I hurried through the oblong passage. It twisted about somewhat, but there were no side passages. Soon I could hear sounds of struggle. Someone screamed again.

Sure enough, after another turn, I saw the group. Four girls, probably first-years were cornered by two guys that seemed a lot bigger than they were. One of the boys had a girl by her arm. I heard him speak.

"Now, just be real quiet and I'll stop, 'kay?" The man sounded like a snake. The girl shook her head, and the man twisted her arm farther up. She cried out in pain - then caught sight of me.

"Hurry! Get out now, go for help!" The other trapped girls turned their heads to me, as did the men.

I almost laughed. Stalking over, I said, real quiet and deliberate, "I _am_ the help."

"Nah, why don't you just run along?" The guy not twisting the girl's arm asked. I could see his face now. The boys weren't drunk, just angry.

"No, why don't _you _let them go and get the hell out?" I cracked my knuckles. "You don't belong here, _excors. _Now leave before I kick your sorry butt!"

"You little bi-" The guy didn't have time to finish his sentence, because I had kicked him in the cha-chas.

The second I kicked in the stomach. He tried to punch me in the face, and I barely avoided the blow. The first guy tried to grab my ankle and pull me to the ground, but a heel in his nose foiled that attempt.

As for the man still standing, I backed up a bit. I thought I heard far off footsteps and yelling, but my mind was on this fight.

The ground was a mixture of rough sand and rocks, providing not-so-good footing. I climbed on top of one of the rocks, still facing my opponent. He looked incredibly mad, like I'd just pissed in his lemonade or something. It would be best to get this over with quickly. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

I sprung at the man, my force of impact sending us both to the ground. The man struggled, but couldn't get up. I was about to hit, but someone grabbed my hair and pulled me off.

"Bitch - you shouldn't mess with people bigger than you." It was the first guy. His voice sounded muffled. "You wanna fight, I'll fight. But I'm not holding back."

"It's two against one. Sure you don't want to run along?" the second man said, now staring at me. "Just forget this...you didn't see anything."

"I'm not giving up. And even if I did, when that girl over there screamed, she alerted the whole beach. You're screwed either way." I said. I remembered one day when I was bored. I'd looked for ways to knock someone out. You were supposed to aim for the underside of the jaw. Maybe...

My right hand curled into a fist. "Night, creep." I swung my fist upward. It smacked into his chin. Immediately, his grip slackened, and a second later, there was a thud as the man fell to the ground. _Awesome! It worked!_

I stepped up and away from him.

The one who was still awake stared at his companion, eyes wide. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"He's just unconscious. Should wake up -"

"Hey!" a voice echoed from the cavern's end. "What are you doing here?" I turned, and there was Tamaki, standing at the last bend in the cavern, along with the rest of the Hosts, except for Haruhi.

Looked like they had finally made a decision. Jeez, these guys. If I wasn't the fighter that I was (Yes, I _am_ complimenting myself. Deal with it.) shit could have gone down in the time it took for them to come.

"I suggest," Kyoya stated, voice icier than I'd ever heard, "That you take your companion and leave immediately. Unless, that is, you wish to deal with all of us."

"I - I - ugh..." The guy began mumbling something. He nodded, smart enough to know when he was beaten.

"Then these gentlemen will show you the way out. I suggest you don't come back." Kyoya finished. He had been talking about Honey and Mori - who, carrying the unconscious one - escorted the men out.

All of us watched them go. The cave was silent, until one of the first year girls began sobbing. Tamaki, excitable as always, launched into a tirade about how he was so sorry, he would never let something so horrid happen again, blah, blah, blah.

Kyoya merely pushed his glasses up on his nose, nodded, and turned to head out.

_Wait, where did_ -

"Senshi girl strikes again, huh?" Kaoru asked from behind me. I jumped, not noticing him - or Hikaru, who was there also - come up behind me._That's where they went._

"Senshi?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah! I've seen you fight twice now, you're a crazy little warrior!"

"I'm almost as tall as you!"

We descended into a friendly argument. About an hour later everything had settled down.

So it wasn't till that night that I realized those first-years would be wondering where I got my fighting skills. It wasn't all that important they found out I took karate, but the reason I learned it...

_I've _got _to be more careful!_

**Well, all the Hosts saw Ame fight!  
><strong>**Will there be consequences?**


	12. A date?

**Thank you to a magnificent person,  
>For reviewing EVERY CHAPTER!<br>You know who you are!  
>So I was supposed to go to Aquatica,<br>but' it's raining all over Florida!  
>(I went anyway)<strong>

I punched the lump of clay. It was beginning to seem vaguely cat like, but the sculpture still had a long way to go.

It had been three days since we got back from Okinawa. News of my fighting skills had spread all over school. I told most people that asked that I just took classes. And it was true that I had, but when I fought I fought dirty. Whatever it took to win.

I'd been anxious about it at first, but nobody seemed that amazed I could fight. I guess because I have a...well, I don't seem very welcoming at first. Some of the boys that I passed in the hall gave me looks, like they wanted to see just how good I was. I blew raspberries at them.

More people wanted to see me now. Instead of my usual three or four guests, I got about eight, and there had been two boys in my group yesterday.

Our first day back at school, Kaoru had decided that my new name was to be Senshi. He'd been irking me, calling me that. I got mad...

"Senshi!"

"Quit it! I told you not to call me that! Go pants Tamaki if you're that bored!"

"But he's not as fun! Come on, Senshi is a cool name!"

"Next thing I know you'll be calling me a Sailor Scout or something! Jeez!"

Kaoru had gotten an evil grin then. (I would never admit it to him, but he looked adorable that way) "Great idea, _Mars._"

And from then on, that's what he'd called me. I was surprised enough that he knew Sailor Moon. And it was funny, Mars had always been my favorite. I'd even gone as her for Halloween the previous year.

Anyway. The sculpture was going to be added to my collection of paintings and other works that would be put in an art gallery in the coming months. I really needed to work with more mediums...paint was great, but sometimes I got bored with it. So I went 3-D for the day.

I closed my eyes, thinking of the cat I had seen this morning. Pure black, except for a diamond shaped white spot on it's chest, stretching and enjoying the morning sun. I hadn't been close enough to see the eyes. But that choice would come when it was time to color the sculpture.

Club had ended a little while ago, and everyone was just hanging out, as they usually did.

"Hey, Ame! Come over here, we were planning our next event!" Tamaki called out.

Yeah, Kaoru gave me a nickname, but he was the only one that used it. I put my unfinished cat in an airtight container to keep the clay from drying and walked over.

Once everyone was sitting, Tamaki began, "Right, men-" I coughed and pointed to myself and Haruhi. "And women, it's been quite a while since we've had a cosplay day."

I groaned. In the three weeks I had been here, I had heard plenty about the cosplay. It had only been a matter of time before I would be made to participate

"I was going to ask about your opinions on the theme...so far, we have picked out Snow White, Aztec, or -"

"Anime." I said simply. "When most people think of cosplay, they think of anime. Each of us dresses as a different character from a different manga or anime. We do our best to fit into our personas. Possibly a mock-battle at the end, the guests get to see their favorite characters go toe-to-toe."

Kyoya nodded slightly. "Possibly...except for the mock fight at the end. We do not want violence in our club. And it's different from our usual events, so we may get more customers."

That almost made me laugh. No violence? I mean, they'd let ME join...

"I like it!" Honey said. "It's something we've never done before!"

"It _is_ pretty cool." Kaoru "And I already know who Mars can be!"

That got him a wet willie. "Yeah, yeah. Whatcha think?" I asked Tamaki.

At his name, the blonde sprang up out of his seat. "Of course! It would be like one of those conventions you've told us about! Now, I was thinking we do this at the end of the week, so we need to get costumes, decide on decorations..." Tamaki was in full on planning mode.

"Tamaki." I said. He kept going. "_Tamaki."_The Twins and Haruhi joined me this time. "_Tamaki!_" That time the entire club shouted his name.

"We get the point." Haruhi muttered, seeming very annoyed. I had my sympathies - in class today the teacher freaked on her for being a little late, and the girls in club had seemed, from my viewpoint, extremely ditzy - more than usual. Like they were high or something. "Can you finish your speech so I can go home?"

Tamaki looked like he was going to cry. "Haruhi, I didn't mean to-"

"Just forget it." She stood and walked out of the room, Tamaki going after her, streaming apologies.

I started laughing. "Ah, young love. Well, I'd better get going. My brother said he wanted to talk to me about something before he went to work." If I left now, I could catch him.

The other Hosts also stated their reasons for having to go, and we all packed up. But on my way out, someone's hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kaoru. He seemed a bit troubled; nervous.

"What's the matter? You have a fight with Hikaru or something?"

"No, I...um..." He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I heard that a movie theatre nearby was going to do a showing of the Sailor Moon movies, and I was wondering if...if you would like to come with me?"

I stared at him for a second, more than likely blushing. _He's asking me out? I...where did this come from?_"Wh-which ones?"

"The first two." He gave me puppy dog eyes then. I cracked a smile.

"Of course. It sounds like fun."

"Great! I'll come to your house at seven, then! Bye!"

Kaoru ran off then, probably to go chatter to Hikaru about me saying yes. I hadn't really thought about Kaoru that way before. I didn't know he thought about _me_ that way.

But...maybe this would work out.

As I walked out of school that day, I couldn't help but feel a little excited.

**What does Jake want? How will he react to Kaoru?  
><strong>**Stay tuned!**


	13. Shadowed happiness

**Okay, don't kill me. I realize it's been...  
>Hell, I don't know. It's been a long time.<br>But I gave you a double-length chapter with fluff AND suspense!  
>And I'm sorry it's been so long.<br>If this ever happens again, message my butt till I update!**

"Jake? You still here?" I called as I opened the door to my house.

"Yeah, Ame - we need to talk. Now." my brother answered from the other room. He sounded unusually serious. I wondered what could be wrong.

I followed his voice into the family room to find him sitting on the couch, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. Sitting down beside my brother, I asked, "What's with you?"

Jake didn't look at me. "When I came home from work early this morning, there was a letter sitting on the doorstep."

Immediately, I grew suspicious. An ordinary letter wouldn't have him upset like this. The only time my brother got angry was when someone tried to hurt me or anyone else he cared about. Jake was usually a pretty easygoing guy. This letter, then...it was bad news.

"Is from who I think it's from?" I had a horrible suspicion...

"Yes." Jake answered simply, then looked me in the eye. "I've already made calls. I don't know how she found us, but she did. The police are looking for her. She -"

"Save it. I don't want anything more to do with that woman. It was over the day you took me out of there." I started to get up and leave, but Jake grabbed my hand.

"Read it, Ame. I know how this must make you feel, but you need to know what she said. The letter was addressed to you."

"Fine." I snatched it out of his hand.

_Melody,_

_I know you've tried to hide from me. And I admit, you did well.__  
><em>_It took a long time for me to track you down. But now I've found you.__  
><em>_You're going to pay, because it's your fault my life is hell.__  
><em>_Keep your eyes open. Keep looking behind you.__  
><em>_Because someday I'll come for you, and that will be the end of it._

_-Mother._

By the time I finished reading the letter, the paper was nearly torn in two.

Many emotions bubbled up inside me - but mostly two. Anger. And fear. I remembered the last day I'd seen my mom.

The day Jake took a surprise visit home from college, he had walked in on my mother giving me the worst punishment of my life. She had been slicing my neck and arms with a single large knife. The ones on my neck were superficial(though they left deep scars), but my forearms had gaping slashes. I had attempted to run away from her and get help. Mommy dearest wasn't having any of that. Usually I was punished with a few kicks or punches. Maybe a cut or two.

But that last day my arms and neck were dyed red. If Jake hadn't come when he did, I probably would have bled out. But he stopped my mom. Called an ambulance and police.

By the time they got there my mother was long gone. Nobody had ever found her. So that's why Jake and I had changed our names - him from Jake Coleman to Jake Arashi, me from Melody Coleman to Ame Arashi - I didn't want to ever hear my old name again anyway. We moved.

All of that because the vile woman was still out there.

"Ame, I -" Jake tried to say.

I gave a short laugh. "She made herself sound like the boogeyman...anyway, I have things to do. I...have friends to hang out with." I stood up.

"But -"

"I don't want to talk about it. If she's out there, she's out there. That's how it's always been. I'm not going to let her dominate me again." She had no right. And though the letter made me unsettled, I would put it behind me like everything else. "If she comes, she'll find me ready." My life wouldn't stop for her, not anymore.

Because right now, she wasn't here, and I couldn't find her. But one thing had been right in her letter.

The day we met again, it _would_ be over.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I left my room, clothes now changed and hair up odango style for the occasion.<p>

I'd told Jake I was going out with Kaoru - I'd mentioned the guys a few times before. He gave me a lecture about being 'careful' - as if I needed it. I could take care of myself. But I get the feeling he was more worried about Mom. I was too, but I tried to put the letter out of my mind. And the way of my brother and I was humor. We'd avoid bad things that way.

"D'awww - too cute." Jake said. He normally would be leaving for work about now, but wanted to stay and meet my date...it felt strange saying that. I was sure tonight would be full of awkward.

Yep, my hair was up, I was wearing a black skirt with a swirling violet pattern, a purple shirt, black gloves and scarf, and somewhat-snazzy flip-flops. I blew a raspberry at my teasing brother.

"Well, at least I have a date - you're thirty and single."

He started to retaliate, but there was a knock on the door. He grinned evilly and went to answer.

"Oh no you don't!" I flashed past him and opened the door. Hikaru stood there, looking a little surprised - he'd probably heard Jake and I race to the door. "Hey! What are you doing here, Hikaru?"

"I – I'm Kaoru!"

"No, you're not. I can tell you two apart." I heard my brother laugh behind me.

"Yeah, yeah." I spotted a bit of light orange coming from behind a tree. "Come in before I kick your butt, Kaoru! I know you two switched places!"

Kaoru walked out from behind the large tree, looking pleased. "Gotcha! Thanks, bro." He said to Hikaru. Hikaru winked at me, mimed tipping his hat, then headed off towards a blue car.

"Hi, Ame!" Kaoru began, walking in, then spoke to my brother, "I heard you're a mechanic of some kind. I don't really know any mechanics. I'm Kaoru."

This meeting reminded me of a story Haruhi had told me about when the guys first went to her house. And I'd heard stories about the twins tricking girls before...This pissed me off. Kaoru had asked me out, not the other way around!

"Jake. So, you decided to go out with this freak show? Good luck, man." Jake pulled me back to him and squeezed my hair buns.

"Hey!" I elbowed him in the gut. "Jerk. We're going to miss the movies. We'd better get going."

A second later, I realized Kaoru was laughing.

"You're a jerk too." I pretended to be offended.

"Aw, just get out of here already. Be careful, don't touch her or I'll kill you, have a nice night, and all that." By the end of my brother's ramblings Kaoru and I were out the door.

We looked at each other for a moment, then cracked up. As we walked to his car - an orange one I'd never seen before - Kaoru asked, "Aren't most brothers more...I don't know, more protective than that?"

He opened my door for me as I replied, "Yeah, and don't worry, if this keeps happening, he will be. But then again, he knows I could castrate you with a small fork if I wanted to, so..." I trailed off as Kaoru stared at me looking a bit nervous, then burst out laughing.

"Only you." He said as we drove off.

"So, what theater are we going to?"

"Fan-so. They do showings of popular anime every other weekend."

"Ah." I'd gone there once or twice before; it was in the heart of Tokyo. It wasn't the biggest theater, and I was surprised that Kaoru knew about it. We'd be driving for at least fifteen minutes. "So...what the hell was that thing with Hikaru?"

"He insisted. He wanted to be sure you could tell us apart." Kaoru laughed.

The two of us rode in silence for a few minutes until Kaoru asked, "Is something wrong?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're acting different than usual...you're quieter."

_He really noticed?...Wow. _"It's nothing...Look, we're almost here."

In case you people didn't already know, I _really_ don't like talking about you-know-who. (And it's NOT Voldemort)

Several people were loitering outside the movie and in the lobby. Some of them had decided to go all out for the occasion. I rolled my eyes at the fails. "Some people clearly don't know the first thing about cosplay..."

"I know." Kaoru said, "Every Halloween my mother releases a special line of costumes. Oh my god, look at her _hair_!" Kaoru snickered at a middle school kid who had done a complete fail at odango. Her hair was a puffy mess.

I tried to swallow my laugh as we passed the girl to get our tickets. Kaoru and I loaded ourselves up with overpriced candy and entered the theater and sat in the very back row. (Not for the reason you're thinking. The best view of the movie is back there!)

We sat and talked about our plans for the costume day at club, and the seats gradually filled with buzzing moonies. After about fifteen minutes, the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered as Moonlight Dentetsu began playing.

"I have to say, I prefer Makenai as a theme song." I whispered to Kaoru.

"Is that from the last season? I never watched it."

I nodded and we began watching. Kaoru and I laughed through the first movie and I paid rapt attention to the second one, as Hearts in Ice was my favorite.

As we entered the lobby when both movies had ended, Kaoru took my hand. I tensed for a second and almost hit him, thinking he was going to pull something, but then I realized he just wanted to hold my hand.

This. Was. Weird. But then again, I kind of liked it. Most people were scared off by me, but Kaoru didn't care. He hadn't even freaked when I told him about...my grip on his hand tightened as I thought of _her._

We exited the theater and Kaoru paused.

"Ame? Ame, are you all right?"Kaoru asked. I looked at him, and there was a concerned expression on his face. "I said your name about ten times."

"What? I...I'm f-"

"Don't say you're fine. I can see it in your eyes. Something happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ame, if you never tell anyone anything, nothing good will happen. Come on. Don't you trust me?"

I sighed angrily. He wasn't going to let this go. "It was my goddam mother, okay? She found me."

Kaoru's eyes went wide. He clearly hadn't been expecting this. "Wh - are you okay? She didn't do anything, did she?"

I shook my head. "I didn't see her. But she left the creepiest letter on our doorstep this morning. She's going to come eventually, I know it. And when she does, I'll...I'll..."

Kaoru suddenly hugged me. "Listen, Ame." He said, very softly. "I'm here for you if she comes back, okay? Everyone is. She won't hurt you again.

"Kaoru..."

"Remember what I said? You're not alone anymore."

**Wow. I do congratulate myself on that ending.  
><strong>**I think it was superb.  
><strong>**Anyway, next chapter is the Anime Day at club...  
><strong>**But what will Ame's mother do? What is she planning?  
>WHEN THE FUCK WILL KAORU KISS AME, DAMMIT?!<br>Review, and I promise the next update will be much, much sooner!**


	14. An old rival returns

**I'm a liar that needs to rot in Tartarus...  
>I went on an Ouran read through,<br>And realized that it's been almost a year and a half.  
>Don't hate me!<strong>

It was the next Friday at Ouran academy. Unbeknownst to our dear Ame, trouble was brewing. This 'trouble' came in the form of second-year student Seika Ayanokoji. This girl had let her anger and contempt grow to an unhealthy level. Who was she angry at? Why, the Host Club, of course.

Miss Seika couldn't let go of the fact that mere commoners had been chosen over her. She, who was descended from royalty! She, who was the eldest daughter in one of the biggest antique dealers in Japan! It was madness! That Fujioka was bad enough, but Arashi? She didn't even _try _to show deference to those of a higher station. And so she needed to be properly humiliated.

However, Seika couldn't get close enough to her to do it. And how to do it, anyway? Her parents had refused to listen when she told them how improper Arashi was – even they were under her filthy influence! _What do they see in her, anyway? She dresses like a hooligan, and what's with those gloves and that scarf all the time? Is she hiding something?_

Suddenly Seika knew what to do. If she could make Ame remove those gloves, whatever filthy commoner secret she had would be thrown into the open. _Is it some hideous skin disease? Maybe old burns?_

And that brought us to one of Ouran Academy's very clean bathrooms. Seika was there alone with a first year student, Supea Moji.

"You're clear on what you have to do?" Seika asked.

"Y-yes, Miss Ayanokoji. But are you sure that spilling tea on Miss Arashi's gloves will get Tamaki to notice me?" Supea was too shy to talk to the host 'king' directly, but she was desperate to get to know him. She would do almost anything, which made it very easy for Seika to manipulate her.

"Oh, of course. Arashi will get very angry, and Tamaki will swoop in to protect you. He's such a gentleman, it's sure to happen. And remember to make Arashi take her gloves off – we won't want her to get burned."

Supea nodded. "Thank you, Miss Ayanokoji! I never would have thought of this!"

Seika smiled coldly. Even if she wasn't there to see it, knowing Arashi had been embarrassed in public would be enough. If she didn't reveal what was beneath her gloves, Seika would think of something else. This would be fun…

I made one last costume check. My skirt wasn't caught in my underpants, my scars were thoroughly hidden with makeup and cloth, I was good.

Cosplay day had come at last. I was Sailor Mars – the Eternal form. Partly because it covered the most and partly because the Stars arc had been my favorite.

I folded my normal clothing and exited the club's dressing room. Why did they even have a dressing room in a music room?

The other hosts were already in costume. Hikaru and Kaoru were the Weasly twins (Harry Potter wasn't an anime!), Tamaki was Sven from Black Cat (He was a self-proclaimed gentleman), someone had forced Haruhi into a maid outfit (Maybe that kid from Haganai?), Honey had tried to cosplay as Happy of Fairy Tail (In what looked like footie pajamas), Mori had followed Honey's lead and gone as Fried of Fairy Tail (It was weird seeing him in that long wig), and Kyoya had gone as Shikamaru from Naruto (They were both calculating people).

"You really do look like Mars!" Kaoru laughed, seeing me.

"I am cosplaying as her. I should. And what's with your outfit? We were supposed to pick anime characters."

Kaoru shrugged. "Mischievous red haired twins. It fit perfectly."

"Stop chatting and attend your stations. We open in five minutes." Kyoya said. I blew him a raspberry and retreated to my purple corner.

Since Mars was a miko, there were a couple Shinto artifacts in my area. A tiny prayer rope, an offering table with sutra on it, and a ceremonial bow with an arrow resting on it. A red teapot and cups had been set out. There wasn't really anything for me to set up, so I sat on a couch and started doodling.

Then I heard an extremely loud and high-pitched squeal. I looked toward the doors, finding the source of the noise to be my classmate Renge. She seemed to be having a fangirl attack. Other girls filed in after her. I greeted Ichigo and one other girl. The second girl was a new one – a first year like me, by the looks of it.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked as we all sat down.

"S-Supea Moji." She twirled her hair nervously. "May I have something to drink?"

"Yeah," I opened the lid of the teapot and sniffed the contents. "we have some green tea, if you'd like. But calm down first, I don't bite."

I gingerly picked up the pot and poured the tea. Steam curled off it – the stuff was hot!

"Your costume is very well made. Who was your tailor?" Ichigo asked curiously, accepting her cup.

"Oh, I did it myself last year for Halloween. I had a creative block and needed something to do." I offered Ichigo her teacup, which she accepted. I gave one to Supea as well and asked, "What about you? How do you like to spend your time?"

She shrugged and wouldn't look at me. "My family is in the publishing business, so I read a lot…I considered joining the newspaper club, but I never got around to it."

"I hear they only print garbage, anyway. Or at least they used to." Ichigo said helpfully.

I nodded. Haruhi had told me the story of the Hosts and the newspaper club a while ago. I picked up my sketchbook again and continued my drawing.

"Oh, may I see?" Supea asked, standing up, still holding her tea.

"I could have just handed it to you, you know." I said as she sat down beside me. "See? It's a Sailor Scout of my own design."

"Oh, very nice. May I look through the book?"

"Sure, since you asked first. Here," I extended my hands and offered the book. Supea went to take it, but apparently forgot she was holding a full cup of tea. She dropped the cup and it splashed all over my sketchbook and hands.

I screamed a little, not expecting it – the stuff was really hot! I dropped my sketchbook and shook my hands, trying to get the liquid off me. "Damn, that hurt! Are you stupid or something? How'd you forget you were holding the tea?"

"Ame, are you all right?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, what happened?" Someone called out. Suddenly all the other hosts were there.

"I spilled my tea on her! I'm so sorry, it was an accident! Here, let me take those gloves off! That should help." Supea made to grab my hands, but I swatted her away.

"No! Don't you dare touch the gloves!" I sprang off the couch and away from her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you!" Supea had tears in her eyes. Tamaki, ever the gentleman, tried to calm her down.

"Burns do need to be treated right away. Don't be unreasonable." Kyoya said calmly.

"No way!" I backed away from them.

"She's just embarrassed. Come on, I'll help you." Kaoru said, turning me towards the dressing room. I took one step, then made a run for it. Only when I was out of sight did I stop. Kaoru showed up behind me.

"Hikaru is making sure nobody will follow us. Now let me see." I huffed angrily, but peeled of my soiled gloves. The skin where I wasn't scarred had turned bright red, and my scars stood out even more.

Kaoru winced. "How bad does it hurt?"

"It stings a little, but I'll be fine. That was way too close." I walked over to where I'd left my things and pulled out the gloves I had been wearing earlier, which were purple. _Thank god this matches the front ribbon on my costume._ "That was way too weird. I mean, she forgot she was holding a full cup of tea and just dropped it on me!"

"Accidents happen. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. But accidents don't happen like that." I pulled on the clean gloves .

"You think she did it on purpose? I've never even seen her here before!"

"I have no idea. But…I'm thinking I have more than my mother to worry about."

**I actually wrote this like six times but never finished.  
>OH! And I've made some edits to the story.<br>Mostly to fix typos and such.  
>But the scene where Kaoru sees Ame's scars for the first time got a major makeover.<br>The changes don't affect the plot, though.  
>Also, Supea Moji literally means 'spare character'<br>And Seika IS Ayanokoji's real first name, I checked the wiki.**


	15. Target Sighted!

**Yo! The motivation to update this time actually came from Fairy Tail.  
>BunchOfShenanigans wanted more, so...<br>Ta-da!**

On Monday morning I walked into school a bit late. As I hurried through the halls to class, I heard people muttering.

"I hear she got burned the other day."

"Didn't she freak out?"

"Wow, it's not like Ame to get embarrassed."

_Fan-freaking-tastic. _I thought. _I'll have to play it cool today to throw them off. _As I turned a corner, I smacked into someone. "Watch where you're going!" I said indignantly.

"You should watch yourself, commoner." A haughty voice answered. I met the steely eyes of Seika Ayanooji, and she smiled coldly. "You wouldn't want to get hurt, now would you?"

"Get out of my way, cinnamon stick!" I pushed past her and continued on towards class, but she grabbed my hand.

"I heard about what happened yesterday. You didn't let anyone see you without your gloves, even though you were burned."

I turned back to glare at her. "Just what are you getting at, Ayanokoji?"

"You're hiding something." I stiffened, and she laughed haughtily. "I may not now what it is yet, but I'll expose you. I'm going to figure out what you're so desperate to cover up and send you back to the bottom where you belong. You may have started to climb the social ladder, but it's going to end soon. You're trash, Arashi, and you don't belong here."

With a maddening smirk, she was gone. I stood in the hall for a few minutes, fuming. The warning bell reminded me that I had places to be, and so I ran the rest of the way. With each second that passed, my senses of horror and disgust grew. I came to a stop in front of the classroom door with my fists clenched. I stalked over to my desk and sat down hard, not looking at anyone. _She had no right to pry into my life. I never went out of my way to hurt her, so why is she so dead set on exposing me? I probably don't have long before she -_

"Ame? Ame! Anybody in there?" A hand waved in front of my face, bringing me back to the present. I blinked and saw Kaoru staring at me. Hikaru was looking at me too, amused. "The teacher said we have an hour of free study before lessons."

I glanced around the classroom quickly, and sure enough, everyone either had their noses buried in books - which included Haruhi - or were chatting with their friends.

"You look angrier than usual." Hikaru commented. "What's up?"

I looked away for a minute, not sure how to reply. "It has to do with yesterday. Ayanokoji's on to me, and she is desperate to know what I'm hiding." I said quietly, hardly containing my fury.

"Ayanokoji? But you haven't even talked to her since you cursed her out your first week." Kaoru said, confused.

"That's what I thought. But she seems to have some sort of vendetta against me, so I'm going to have to take her seriously. Listen...I don't want to talk about it here. Get to the club room as early as you can. But for now, let's try and act like nothing happened. People already suspicious because of what happened last week."

The twins nodded. "I still can't believe Tamaki decided to go as a bounty hunter - talk about weird!" Hikaru said abruptly. _Nice change of subject._

"I just want to know who got Haruhi to wear a maid outfit. She looked pissed about it!" I laughed, hoping it sounded convincing.

The twins held up their hands in unison and I rolled my eyes.

I spent the rest of our free study period talking with them about trivial things, hoping to distract anyone from the fact that I was seriously rattled. When class actually started, I didn't hear a word the professor said. I was too busy thinking.

_Now, we used to live in Okinawa, and our names were different then, so it should take her at least a few days to discover anything. When she does, though, it'll take a lot to keep her quiet. She wants popularity, so I could pretend to be her friend and re-introduce her to the club...no_. That look in her eyes earler had been cold and determined. She wouldn't give up easily, wouldn't stop until she new what had happened to me and spread the news all across school._ How can I stop her? _

Wait.

She wanted a story. Wanted me to be hiding something ugly, and wouldn't give up until she knew what it was. So I would give her a story. A cover-up, a fake. And to make her give up, it would have to be dramatic. A big reveal,where everyone, not just Ayanokoji, found out.

_I know what to do now. _I grinned slyly._ And theatrics are the things that Kaoru and Hikaru know best_

* * *

><p>"Let's get going." I said as soon as the final bell rang. "I have an idea, and I need your help."<p>

"Big bad Ame, asking for help. This'll be fun." Hikaru grinned.

"You shut up. This is serious." I scolded.

As the three of us started to walk out the door, a voice called from behind us. "Hey, wait up!" It was Haruhi.

"Where are you all going?" She asked, stuffing a final book in her bag and approaching. "And what do you need help for?"

"None of your business, Haruhi." I answered. "But we're going to the club room early today. See you later."

"I'll go with you. I need to get some studying done. The club is quieter than most of the libraries...at least until Tamaki gets there."

We all laughed at that. I nodded. _When she's in study mode, she's blind to the world. I shouldn't have any trouble taking to the twins._

So the four of us left class together and headed upstairs. As we walked, I felt Kaoru's hand grab mine. "You're not gonna do anything dangerous, are you?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "Not dangerous. Dramatic, yes. I need yours and Hikaru's help to fool Ayanokoji."

Kaoru squeezed my hand and nodded. He seemed pleased that I wasn't going to deal with this on my own.

"Here we are!" Hikaru announced. He opened the door, but froze when he saw what was inside.

"Hikaru? Brother, what is it?" Kaoru peered over his brother's shoulder and his face fell. "Oh no..."

I glanced at Haruhi, who looked equally mystified, and shoved past them. Shock ran through me when I saw what was inside of music room three. "What the hell? It's destroyed!" I took a few steps inside and looked around with wide eyes.

The others followed me in. "Who would do this?" Haruhi whispered.

It looked like a tornado had blown past. Furniture was tipped over, vases were smashed with flowers stomped on. Tea cups lay in pieces everywhere. I glanced at my purple corner and practically growled. Paint was smeared on everything, drawings I had left behind were torn apart, and the ceramic cat I had made days ago was smashed to bits.

"Do you thin it was Aya -"

"No." I cut off Hikaru's question. "Ayanokoji hates me, not the rest of the club. She would never get her hands dirty."

"Then who the hell would go this far?" Hikaru asked angrily. "This is mad!"

I approached my corner and paused. On one of the couches, it looked lie a pillow had been torn apart. Then I spotted a scrap of orange-and-white fur. More scraps, orange, white, and black, littered the floor around it. I stamped my foot in anger. I cursed - I'd left Calla in the club room over the weekend.

"That's exactly what she is." I informed with a sense of dread. "Mad."

"If it's not Ayanokoji, then who the hell would do this?" Hikaru demanded. I was about to answer when I spotted a neatly folded piece of paper with my name on it, oddly neat in all this disarray. I picked up the letter and had to try very hard to avoid ripping it apart.

Kaoru's voice shook when he spoke. "You don't think it could have been _her..._do you?"

I nodded. "That's exactly who it was." I turned to face my friends, head held high. "My mother."

**That's dramatic as hell, if I do say so myself.  
><strong>**I'm rather proud of this, I wrote it all in a day.  
><strong>**And the story's finally coming together!  
><strong>**What does the letter say? How will Ame get Ayanokoji off her back?  
>WILL I EVER UPDATE AGAIN?<br>Stay tuned, little stars! The next chapter's gonna be a bundle of feels!**


	16. Who I was, not who I am

**So soon? What is this magic?  
>I couldn't leave that last cliffhanger the way it was.<br>And I'm sure you didn't want me to!  
>Fair warning...this chapter is intense.<br>We finally get to see Ame's past in greater detail.**

"Do you think she's been following you?" Kaoru asked. I nodded.

"She's waiting for the right time. She wants to get me, but the right way. If I know her at all, she'll try to find out more and more about me. She wants to strike where she can hurt me the most. There will be more of this to come before she gets serious." I stared at the letter in my hand. _She wants to intimidate me.__  
><em>

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold up. I thought your mom disappeared when your brother found you all those years ago. How could she be here?" Hikaru asked.

I showed him the letter. "A little less than two weeks ago, she left another one of these at my house. She said, 'Keep your eyes open, keep looking behind you'. It took her all these years to find me...now it looks lie she's stepping up her game."

"Your _mother?_" Haruhi asked in shock. "Disappeared? Hurt you the most? You make her sound like a criminal."

"That's pretty much what she is." I said flatly. _Great, now I have to deal with her too. Well, fuck. At least she can keep it to her damn self._

"Ame, do you want to read the letter? We can leave you alone..." Kaoru suggested. I grabbed his hand before he could move an inch. "Or not." He smiled halfheartedly and I let go.

I sat down right on the floor, not in the mood to move furniture. "Damn her..._Et ideo incipit."  
><em>

"Latin again?" Kaoru asked, on the floor beside me. I saw him give Hikaru and Haruhi a look that said, _'Careful. She's pissed.'_

We formed a rough circle on the ground and I finally unfolded the paper. On a whim, I decided to read it aloud.

_"Melody...what a pretty little hiding place.  
><em>_It's certainly too pretty for you. What, you think you can hide here?  
><em>_Forget about me and the punishment you deserve?  
><em>_Well, no longer. Think of this as a reminder.  
>Because someday soon, I'll be coming for you.<em>

_Oh, and that silly toy cat you always carried around?  
>It was fun to destroy."<em>

When I finished, I was practically seeing red. I tore the paper into pieces and wished I had a lighter. I glanced toward the ripped up remains of one of my few good childhood memories and growled for real. _Nothing is too far for her, is it?_ I thought, putting my hands on my scarf.

"Punishment?" Haruhi echoed. "What the hell is going on here?"

I heard the door creak open again. "What is this? Were we supposed to do a crime scene today or something?"

_Oh, no. No no no no NO. Not him too._ I barely refrained from cursing out loud when I saw Tamaki in the doorway. And Kyoya was behind him. "Not as far as I know." The bespectacled teen said, checking a book.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" Tamaki cried, running over to her and forcing her into a hug.

"Should we call the police?" A somewhat scared voice asked. I facepalmed at the sight of Honey and Mori. _Everyone's here...I guess the gloves are off now.  
><em>

I sat there in a burning fury. "Ame." I was too angry to recognize the voice, and chose to ignore it. The my mother came, the worse this would get. Where would the demon strike next? "Ame." How much did she know about my current life? Did she -

"Ame, snap out of it!" The voice yelled, and whoever it belonged to shook me violently. I blinked, and realized it was Kaoru. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah...I'm back." I saw real concern in Kaoru's expression, and also fear. Was he afraid of me? Or..._for_ me?

I looked around and noticed the rest of the Host Club barely keeping their distance, staring at me expectantly. "What?"

"Could you be so kind as to tell us what the _hell_ is happening?" I was surprised at Tamaki's angry tone.

For a moment, I said nothing. Then, "I know who did this, and why. She wants me. The rest of you have nothing to do with it."

"Damn it, Ame! Have you not once listened to me?" Kaoru's voice and expression had completely shifted in a few seconds. He was spitting mad. "I've told you before and I'll tall you again. You're not alone in this! So don't you dare shut us out!"

I stared at him for a few minutes in shock, then looked away, thinking. _She's just going to keep coming. Should I tell them? I guess...they've accepted me so far, so they deserve to know. _I nodded to myself, then stood up without a word. Everyone stared at me expectantly as I turned around. I was looking for something.

Luckily enough, my supply table had been left standing. I opened a drawer and rummaged around for a minute, retrieving a small plastic bottle.

"What is that, Ame-chan?" Honey asked.

"My explanation is going to take a while. So you may as well make yourselves comfortable." And please, _please _don't interrupt me once I start. I unscrewed the cap of the bottle - it was paint remover that I had weakened with a lot of water, to get a see-through look. But I had another job for it. "I'd lock the door if I were you, if people got in it would be difficult to explain. And," I looked back, a real threat in my voice. "If any of you _ever_ repeat what I'm about to say without my permission...you'll regret it." I turned away again. I heard someone get up quietly and follow my advice - the door was locked, people wouldn't be seeing me or this mess by chance.

Nobody said a word as I dabbed the end of my scarf into the bottle's contents. _There's no turning back once I show them. _I took a deep breath, and wiped my face with it. My makeup came off in a tan smear. I repeated the process until my skin was clear. "I'm sure you've all wondered why I always wear a scarf and gloves. Well...obviously, I was hiding something. The twins already know. The found out a few wees ago, before the beach trip. What I'm hiding under them is directly connected with what happened here today."

Again, silence greeted me. I paused for a moment to prepare myself, then unwound my scarf. I dropped it on the floor, feeling the swish of hair against my bare neck. Then, I stripped off my gloves. I crossed my arms to hide them for a few more seconds. "Why it's just my brother and I...why we changed our names...why I was always against talking about my past...it was all because of this." Before I could change my mind, I turned around with my arms held out, scars bared for the whole world to see.

The Hosts gasped in shock when they saw me. "Oh my _god_..." Tamaki whispered. "But - what about that day at the beach? And when we were in costume, your neck wasn't covered then!"

I glared at him, and he flinched. "Makeup." I said simply, and kicked my scarf towards him. "But it's too complicated to do that every day. And I _said _to not interrupt me."

I looked at each of the Host's faces before continuing. Shock, horror, disbelief...all the things I hated.

"I'll start at the beginning." I decided, sitting back down. "I was born in Okinawa. My father was an American at the military base there, it's how he met my..._mother. _On my fifth birthday, he took me into town to buy me a present. It was this little stuffed calico cat, and I loved it. But just after we left the toy store, he fell down. I didn't know it then, but he was having a heart attack. Not long after that, he died. We all mourned him. Then a few weeks after that, we moved off the military base. My big brother went off to college in the city, and that's when things went bad." I sighed - this was the difficult part.

"When my father died, my mother was heartbroken. And the longer he was gone, the crazier she got. I walked into her room one day to find that she was drunk. She looked at me, and in that moment, I could tell that my mother was gone. In her eyes, I saw hate. What she said to me...she blamed me for my father's death." After all these years, I still remembered the words.

_"What? What do you..." Her eves darkened even more. "_You._ You were there when it happened. You let him die. Get out of my sight!" She shrieked, and threw the bottle of whatever she was drinking at my head, missing me by inches. I fled in fear. _Tears ran down my face as I remembered.

"Grief had driven her mad. That was the first time she attacked me. It took a while for things to escalate...and after a while, she stopped letting me go outside. I stayed out of her way as much as I could, because when she saw me, well..." I traced a fine white line on my right cheek. "Some days were worse than others. I grew terrified of her, and I never thought to run. It continued for years. Whenever my brother called or visited, which wasn't very often, she would make me pretend everything was fine. If I didn't, I got it bad."

And here came the climax. I looked at my wrists, the scars there deeper than any other. "It ended when I was eleven. It was right around Halloween. I remember my mother came home from some damn club or party in the middle of the night. She ignored me, which was odd. And she left the front door unlocked, which was something she never did. I didn't even stop to think, I just ran. But that wasn't the end. She caught me. And oh, was she furious. It wasn't just a random strike or beating that time. I honestly think she wanted me dead. " I gestured to the cross-shaped scars on my wrists, and the lighter lines on my neck - they had been superficial, but still dangerous. "And she would have killed me too, if my brother hadn't walked in at that moment. He had driven all day so he could surprise us for the weekend."

_"Mom, Melody, I'm -" He was shocked into silence. "What's...what is this!" I couldn't see very clearly at that point, but I remembered him shoving my mother away from me. "Leave her alone!" And the next thing I new, she was gone and I was in a hospital._

"She got away. My brother decided to take me in. Nobody could find her, so we took safety measures. We changed our last names, and I changed my first one as well. I wanted no part of her. We ended up living here in Tokyo. I was home schooled for years. I took jiu-jitsu so I could learn how to defend myself, learned Latin because it made me feel smarter than her, and started painting. I never heard of her again. After that...you pretty much know."

I looked into everyone's eyes, daring them to voice their _sympathy_. "She still wants me gone. She still blames me for my father's death. And now she's found me." I gestured to the wreckage. "She's waiting to see where she can hurt me the most. Once she knows, she'll strike." I locked my fingers together.

"But I'm not that scared little girl anymore. When she comes, I'll be waiting. And one way or another, this will all be over."

**That sure got serious fast. WOAH.  
><strong>**I do remember Ayanokiji, she'll come into play for the finale.  
><strong>**But before that, they will try to fool her.  
>It'll be a bit of fun before things really go down.<br>****Did you like the more detailed history? I figured it was about time.  
><strong>**Please let me know what you thought in a review!**


	17. What do I do now?

**Guys. GUYS. We got 696 hits last posting day!  
><strong>**That's crazy!  
>On another note, I tried to up the detail this chapter.<br>I know the last ones were a tad dialogue heavy.**

Nobody seemed to know what to say. I sighed, not wanting to look at their faces. I stood up and walked over to the nearest window, dreading what they had to say. _'I'm sorry."_ or,_ "That's horrible." _were always some of the first things people used to say before I started hiding my marks. I heard a noise, and suddenly someone's arms were around me.

"You _are_ stronger than that." Kaoru whispered into my ear. "And she won't be out there forever. We'll find her." I smiled, grateful for his quiet encouragement. I released myself from his grasp, then turned around and hugged him back.

We broke apart and turned to face the rest of the Host Club. From the looks on their faces, the others didn't quite know what to think. Now that story time was over, everyone had gotten up off the floor. Even Mori's stoic face was blank with shock. I knew it, they didn't want to believe me. But because of the marks all over my body, they had to.

"If you were so determined to hide this before, why do the twins know?" Haruhi asked.

In reply, I lifted my right forearm and showed her the mark that was still angry and red against my other faded white marks. "It has to do with this, but I'd really rather not go into it right now."

"How could your own mother do something so terrible?" Tamaki whispered. Predictably, he himself was crying. _Idiot. _"I'm SO SOR -" I held my hands up to stop his impending hug.

"I'm gonna stop you right there." I glared at him, then spoke to the club as a whole. "I didn't tell you this because I wanted your pity. So don't even start."

Tamaki froze, now looking a little lost. It wasn't surprising, he was used to weepy fangirls.

A second later, Kyoya sprang into action. He stood up, professional as always, and took a cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll assume you want to keep this as private as possible. However, since your mother is a threat to the safety of yourself, the rest of the club, and all of our guests, I must notify the authorities."

"I told you not to..." I growled, but he held up a hand to silence me.

"I will be notifying my family's private police force. They will keep the investigation strictly confidential, so don't complain to me." Kyoya dialed a number, then put the phone to his ear. "Yes, there's been a security breach at Ouran...yes, we are fairy certain we know who is responsible. Motives? A student was targeted. Yes...and keep this to yourself." He ended the call. "They will come to investigate this evening, once the school is empty."

"Why not now?" Hikaru demanded. "The faster we move, the faster we catch the bitch!"

"But if the other students see police, they'll be scared, right?" Honey asked, "We don't want anyone to find out about this."

"That is exactly my point." Kyoya said. "Once things are finished here, we will have to inform the headmaster as well."

I shrugged. "He knows the gist of it. And I'm pretty sure Jake called the school when we found her first letter, so he already knows she's back in town."

"Now that we have legal matters sorted out..." Kyoya looked at me and adjusted his glasses. "What are _you _going to do, Ame?"

I raised an eyebrow at his question. What was I supposed to do?

"You have a deranged woman trailing you, who could very well want to kill you. Don't tell me you would be so foolish as to simply wait for her to come to you?"

"AHA!" Tamaki shouted victoriously. He sprang up, suddenly confident. "I've got it! Operation Hide Ame begins now!"

You could practically see everyone sweatdrop. "Look, I'd really rather you didn't -"

But Tamaki couldn't seem to hear me. He was on a roll. "You're going undercover! We need a female Ouran uniform to start! Then, of course, the rest of the disguise, and we'll need to decide where you stay until this all blows over. Ooh, you can have girl time at Haruhi's house! Maybe not the whole time though, it might be best for you to keep moving."

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked. She looked as confused as I felt. The rest of the club was just nodding along with Tamaki's plan. _I guess neither of us are completely used to his, uh, enthusiasm._

"Kyoya, go inform the headmaster! Honey and Mori, call someone to make sure this place is cleaned up by tomorrow! Hikaru and Kaoru, go find Ame a uniform! I will arrange a ride for Ame and Haruhi! Girls, you go to the main entrance and wait for us there!" Tamaki handed out the orders like a master, and everyone rushed off to do their jobs. All of a sudden, I was left standing alone next to Haruhi in the ruined club room.

I looked at her, she looked at me, and we both laughed a little. _I guess since I wouldn't let him be sad, he had to do something else. And...if _she_ wants to keep moving, then so will I._

"Always has to fix everyone's problems, doesn't he?" I asked. We started walking, and Haruhi was sure to lock the club door as we left. The school was mostly empty by now, and the few people left were either in clubs or sports teams.

"He just can't stay sad for long." Haruhi replied with a shrug. "Except for when he's sulking."

"Do you mind that he decided I was going to stay at your house without asking you?" It had seemed incredibly rude to me, not to mention the fact that I was apparently going to be wearing the ridiculous Ouran dress now.

Haruhi pondered this for a moment. "I guess I normally would be, but under the circumstances it makes sense. Changing location could throw her off your trail. And wearing the uniform will make you harder to pick out at school."

"Try and be a little more tight lipped about that, all right?" I glanced around, hoping nobody else had heard. "Better people hear nothing than random bits, the rumors will fly." _Like with Ayanokoji._ I remembered suddenly. _Crap, I still have to deal with her._ But I could worry about her once things had calmed down a bit. Haruhi was rational, and since we'd be spending time together, maybe she could help me figure out a solution.

_But imagine if Ayanokoji met my mom..._ I thought as we entered the central courtyard. _That would certainly spell disaster._

We found a bench at the edge of the courtyard and decided to wait there for the boys. The weather was deceptively calm. I took a moment to wonder about how I would explain this all to Jake. _He'll be crazy. Though I think he'll agree with me changing location. _Not five minutes passed before a bag plopped down on the bench between Haruhi and I.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see your face when you wear that tomorrow!" Hikaru laughed. The twins had walked up behind us and were now leaning against the bench. I grabbed the package to inspect its contents

"I think it'll look great. A nice chance from all the dark stuff." Kaoru replied to him, "Hey, maybe you can try a new hairstyle to go with it."

_And maybe Honey will end up six feet tall._ I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Reasons aside, the Ouran dress was still ridiculous. "I like my look the way it is, thank you."

Kaoru was about to retort, but at that very moment a black car pulled up in the driveway. Tamaki got out of it and frantically waved us over. He spoke quietly, "My driver will take you two to Ame's to get her things, and then to your house, Haruhi."

"Boss, what about you?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll be fine, I can call another car. You two should get going." Tamaki ordered, nodding towards Haruhi and I. He looked around carefully, like he was afraid of being watched. "She could still be around here."

Though I privately disagreed, (my mother would want to keep moving.) I gave Tamaki a quick word of thanks and climbed in the fancy car.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Haruhi gave a half-wave and got in as well.

The interior of the car was smoky gray, the seats made of soft and hopefully fake leather. It had five seats including the driver, who nodded to us politely when Haruhi closed the door. I gave him directions to my house, and off we went. I wasn't feeling very talkative, so in a predictably Haruhi-like way, my friend pulled out a textbook. Perhaps ten minutes later, the driver pulled up at my house. "I will wait here for you." He said. I hesitated before getting out. I didn't want Jake to freak out...but he had to know.

"Wanna come?" I asked Haruhi.

She closed her book and placed it on the seat between us. "Sure. I've never met your brother, anyway."

We entered my house. Since I was home earlier than usual, Jake was still asleep. I decided to save that confrontation for later and instead went to get some things from my room, Haruhi in tow. I didn't know how long it would be before it was safe for me to sleep in my own bed again, so I grabbed a duffel bag. I threw three changes of clothes in there, as well as other various necessities, and placed the Ouran dress inside as well. As I packed, Haruhi looked around at my paintings, half done and whole.

Just as I tossed a final pair of gloves in the bag, something caught her eye. It was an unfinished work, showing eight currently featureless people. "Is that..."

"Not now. I'll show you again when it's done." I ignored her question. "I'm ready. Let's go see my brother."

Haruhi followed me out, casting one last curious glance at the panting. I took the two steps to my brother's bedroom, and knocked loudly. "Jake! Put some pants on, I need to talk to you!"

The only reply was a groan. "I'm serious! Now!"

"All right, all right." My brother called from inside. I gestured to Haruhi to follow me, and we descended the small staircase to wait for Jake in the kitchen.

A few minutes later he staggered in, shirtless with his hair rumpled, rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked, then noticed my bag and Haruhi. "That's the other Host Club girl, right? If you're just going to sleep over at her place you didn't have to wake me. A note would have been fine." He yawned, and sat down hard in an empty chair.

"I am going to stay at Haruhi's house for a bit...but you need to know why." Jake looked up curiously in response to my serious tone. "_She_ left a message in the club room today."

"You don't mean -"

"Yes I do. She trashed the place, everything was ruined. And she left a note that said she was waiting. The rest of the club walked in...and I told them everything"

My brother's eyes widened in shock. "That's _way _too close. Even with that first letter, I didn't really believe she would come after you."

I crossed my arms, in no mood for his denial right now. "Either way, she has, and we can't just sit around."

My brother's shock finally gave way to concern. "Are you okay? Did anyone see her? Did you call the police?"

"Yes, no, and yes. But Jake, she's been watching me. I don't know when she'll come, so I can't stay here. The boys are helping me blend with the other girls at school and Haruhi is letting me stay with her for now. Kyoya even has his family's private police looking." I explained quickly. "And Tamaki got us a ride here from school that'll take us to Haruhi's place."

Jake looked at me like he didn't know what to do. _He can't really _do_ anything. _I realized, _He must feel helpless._ Suddenly, my brother got up and hugged me. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry she's after you and that I can't do anything about it."

There it was, even from my own brother! That sympathy, that pity. I tried to keep my temper. I was his only real family, his little sister, and he felt like he had to protect me. Of course he would be on edge.

That didn't mean it was any less irritating.

Jake released me and looked at Haruhi. "Thank you for helping us. It means a lot." Us, I reminded myself. The demon woman out there was his mother too. He looked back at me. "Call me if you change places, all right? And call to let me know if you're all right at least once a day."

My brother picked up my bag and carried it to the door for me. His face was full of frustration, but he knew I had to go. With him working nights, I would be alone if I stayed. And that couldn't happen. He sighed, and spoke one last time before Haruhi and I left.

"Be careful."

**Planning, planning, planning!  
><strong>**Next chapter we'll finally get to see what is done about Ayanokoji.  
><strong>**Even more planning!  
><strong>**But that particular plan will begin the stretch to the final confrontation!  
><strong>**Chew on that till next chapter. *Winks***


	18. Girl Talk

**I know this is a bit short, and it's been a while.  
>School. We all deal with it.<br>And just to clarify, Ame started Ouran at the beginning of the second term.  
>Which begins early September.<br>So she has been there for almost two months.**

"So, this is the place?" I asked as Haruhi and I stepped out of the car. The apartment building was moderately sized, two floors, and whitish on the outside. A few people meandered about, and one of them waved hello to us.

She nodded as we approached the steps to the second floor, fishing around in her backpack for a key. "It's not very big, but it's just me and my dad. We don't need that much space."

"Don't worry about it. I don't really care how big your place is." I shrugged.

Haruhi finally located her key, and opened the door to the apartment. The inside was fairly plain, with a small kitchen, tatami mats on the floor and screen-style doors leading off to who knows where. We left our shoes in the doorway and dropped our bags nearby. "Want some tea?" Haruhi asked, gesturing to a silver kettle that looked like it lived on the countertop. I nodded, and she set about making it. About ten minutes later, we were seated at the low table in the living room.

"So..." I trailed off.

"Kind of awkward, right?" Haruhi wondered. I let out a half laugh, she was right. While it had been nearly two months since we met, Haruhi and I had never had an extended conversation with just the two of us. We sipped our tea in silence for a moment, wondering what to say. Finally, Haruhi set down her cup and looked at me. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do about your mother?"

I stiffened at the question, ready to shout that this was none of her business, but I held it in. "The She-Devil," I paused, trying to keep an even tone, "I can do nothing about at the moment. She'll come when she's ready. When the time is right."

"When would that be?" Haruhi waited for a reply, but I was done.

"I'd really rather not go into it. Agonizing over what she may or may not do will only make things worse." I stared angrily into my tea, as if the minuscule flecks of leaf in it had caused all my problems.

"I know it hurts to talk about your mom. But holding everything inside won't make it any better. We can't grow stronger on our own." Haruhi advised, with a sudden burst of wisdom.

"Like I said back at school: she'll want to strike where she can hurt me most. I don't know what's been going on in her head these past years, so I don't know what she thinks the best time will be. All I can do is brace myself for the confrontation." I said flatly.

I heard Haruhi let out a small sigh. "Ame..." I didn't say anything, but I met her eyes. "You're right about worrying. We can't do anything about your mom now. So what can we do?"

"I don't know...Wait!" In all the excitement this afternoon, I'd forgotten that I had another problem. One girl who was going too far into my business for her own good. "Ayanokoji."

"What about her? You haven't spoken for weeks."

It took a moment to explain to Haruhi what had been happening over the past few days. She listened silently, nodding every now and then. Her eyes narrowed when I told her about the words Ayanokoji had spoken in the hall. "So we need to create some sort of cover story to throw her off my trail." I finished.

"Is that what you wanted to ask Hikaru and Kaoru about?"

I nodded. "The fake story has to be realistic, but so dramatic that it'll make her stop looking. And I have to make it seem like I really didn't want whatever I was 'hiding' to be revealed. She'll want it to be humiliating."

"Why give her what she wants? It doesn't really seem like your style." Haruhi asked. "I'd think you would want to find something she is just as desperate to hide, and use it against her."

_That_ is_ a good idea..._"But we don't have the time. We need to start laying a trail for her immediately."

"What did you have in mind?"

For a few minutes, Haruhi and I discusses possible cover stories, reasons for a reveal, and ways to make it dramatic. She wasn't all that much help in the drama department, but she did come up with an alternative to my scars. It was a skin disease called vitiligo, which caused loss of color in the skin. It couldn't be that hard to recreate with a little makeup. As for my gloves coming off, getting one of them snagged on something was a believable idea.. _Now, for the reveal, there need to be plenty of witnesses. A party, maybe?_

"Halloween is only a week away." Haruhi commented when I made the suggestion. "I think I heard Tamaki nagging Kyoya about some sort of celebration."

"That's perfect." _Huh, I completely forgot what time of year it was. _"We need to bait Ayanokoji into coming. Open invite for the students, maybe?"

Haruhi nodded. "And you'll want to start dropping hints."

"So, a Halloween party with an open student invite and _very_ good publicity. Sounds like a plan!" I held up my hand for a high five. Haruhi returned it with a small smile.

_I may not be able to deal with _her_ right now...But Ayanokoji is one problem I can fix._

* * *

><p>The next morning, I looked in the mirror and grimaced. <em>This...fucking...dress!<em> I was wearing the Ouran uniform, with white tights, gloves, and scarf.

"You don't have time to change, Ame. We're going to be late!" Haruhi called, already halfway out the door. And the reason for that, well...I _really _didn't want to wear the Ouran dress.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I grabbed my bag from the floor and rushed out after her. Her father (Who I thought was pretty cool) mumbled a sleepy goodbye as the door shut behind us.

We hurried down the steps. The day was clear and a little chilly. Soon I wouldn't be the only scarf-wearing student at Ouran, I realized. We hadn't even gone a hundred feet before a car pulled up beside us. "Need a ride?" A voice called from within.

"Kaoru!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm here too." Hikaru pouted. "The boss told us to come get you. That's a nice outfit, Ame." He added with a snicker. I flipped him off, but didn't say anything.

"Cool. I didn't like the thought of running the whole way." Haruhi informed. We got in the car, and I smoothed down my skirt before sitting. If I didn't take care of this stupid dress, Kyoya would probably make me regret it.

"So." I began, "What do you two know about a Host Club Halloween party?"

"We're definitely having one." Kaoru answered, "Why?"

I explained my plan to them. The twins nodded in unison, excited smirks growing as I revealed each step. "So, think we can do it?" I asked when I was done.

"_Oh_ yeah." They answered in unison, with grins to match.

"We'll fool her." Kaoru continued, "Ayanokoji has no idea what's coming to her."

**And nor does Ame.  
><strong>**Just to warn you, we only have about four chapters left.  
><strong>**Plus the epilogue. And in those four chapters,  
><strong>**EVERYTHING will be resolved. Chew on that till next time, kiddies.  
>Oh, and I have a question: Masquerade or full on costume for the party?<strong>


End file.
